~Love Conquers All~
by First Star
Summary: RYUKI!!!! And some Jerato, and Kazu+Alice, and Kenta+Nikki, and Henry+ Kinda Made up character. Now that that over with, it's pg-13 for very slight swearing, but will get heavier later on, also for some action scenes, stuff like that. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

[pic] About one year has passed since Rika, Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry's digimon were heart-breakingly taken away from them. They did venture into the hole with a digiport (?) that Takato found in Guilmon's old hideout, and found their digimon and brought them back. (Whole different story. I'll be working on the after this.) Jeri's father had been treating her much better, after almost losing her to the D-Reaper.  
  
Jeri and Takato have been dating ever since they had found the digimon again, with the exception of Leomon. He did come back though, a few months after the others.  
  
Rika and Ryo have become better friends than before, after working together to fight the D-Reaper. Just really close friends right now. No dating, yet. (hint hint [pic]there's my obsession again!)  
  
Everything else is normal. Kazu's still a smart mouth that needs an attitude adjustment, and Kenta still tries to play it safe. Tries being the keyword. Henry is still trying to teach Terriermon the meaning of the word tact (episode 2). It's not working very well, of course! 


	2. Chapter 1: Juicy Little Secrets

[pic] Takato shot straight up on his bed, breathing heavily. He just had the worst dream, er, nightmare ever.  
  
He and the other digidestined were in the digital with the digimon, again, with the exception of Jeri's Leomon. All of a sudden, the ground under them started shaking and crumbling beneath everyone. Guilmon grabbed Takato before he fell into a hole. Takato grabbed for Jeri's arm, but it was too late. she fell into a never-ending hole.  
  
Okay, pretty lame dream, but:  
  
1. It's Takato, nothing against him, but you know how he can get.  
  
2.It was his girlfriends who fell, which can be scary.  
  
He looked at the clock beside his bed. He jumped up.  
  
"Holy cow! 11:35 am!" He rushed around the room, looking for some clean clothes. He found some and put on his shoes as he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" his mom asked as she put some bread in the oven.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Jeri, Rika, Ryo Henry, Kazu, and Kenta at the park at 11:30!" Takato shouted as he rushed out the door. He ran back inside.  
  
"Back so soon?" his mother asked. "Darn. We were just about to throw a party."  
  
Takato looked confused. He saw Guilmon on the other side of the room with the phone in his hand. "Huh? Well that doesn't matter. Guilmon you're coming, too!" Takato rushed out the door again.  
  
"I think you're supposed to follow him." Takato's mom told Guilmon.  
  
"Oh." Guilmon ran out the door after Takato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the park, Rika and Ryo were having an intense Digimon card game. Even though Ryo was one of her best friends, she still hadn't gotten over that her one the tournament, not her.  
  
*Maybe I should let her win* Ryo thought. *No, she'd probably find out and get mad at me. I don't want her mad at me.* He thought about the time they met for the second time. *She'd want a rematch too.*  
  
He didn't let anyone know it, but Ryo liked Rika. I mean more than just a friend. Ever since they fought the D-Reaper together, he had developed a crush on her. That fight helped bring out the rest of her good side, her caring side.  
  
*Darn.* Rika thought as she look at her cards. *None of these will make the slightest difference.* She looked at Ryo, who was also looking at his cards. * He probably has a secret weapon like he did at the tournament.* She laid down her hyper speed card.  
  
Ryo looked at Rika. *She's not making it easier for me to beat her.*  
  
Rika noticed Ryo looking at her. "All your cards can beat that, can't they?"  
  
Ryo looked at Rika again. "Yeah..." he replied after a moment of silence.  
  
"Thought so." Rika sighed. "I give up. I'm never gonna beat you."  
  
"Yes! She finally gave up! We don't have to see her loss anymore!" Kazu and Kenta said in unison.  
  
Rika glared at the two. They immediately stopped.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takato and Guilmon were running towards them.  
  
"Hey chumley! Glad you arrived on time again." Kazu said sarcastically.  
  
"What's up?" Takato asked.  
  
"Oh, just the usual." Kenta replied.  
  
"Rika challenging Ryo you mean?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And losing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you like to try and beat him? I'd be happy to move ad let you sit here instead." Rika interrupted.  
  
"No thanks!" Takato and Kenta said quickly.  
  
Ryo smiled. Although he liked them, none of his friends were much of a challenge, except Rika, of course. It was her he tried to beat, and did, at the tournament. "She was doing well, until about 2 maybe 3 minutes ago."  
  
"Was being the keyword." Terriermon stated.  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry warned.  
  
"Hey it's the truth!" Terriermon defended himself.  
  
"Nobody asked you, now did they? Now say you're sorry to Rika and Ryo."  
  
"Sorry." Terriermon said. You could tell he didn't mean it.  
  
"Good enough." Henry sighed. He rolled his eyes, then looked at Takato. "Why are you late?"  
  
"Oh, I kinda slept in." he replied.  
  
"Did you really have to ask?" Rika asked Henry.  
  
Takato noticed something was missing. *Kazu...Kenta...Henry...* he thought as he look from one person to the next. *Rika...Ryo...* It clicked. "Where's Jeri?" He asked abruptly.  
  
Kenta look uneasily at the others. "We thought she was with you..." He said finally.  
  
"Why would she be." Takato stopped. "Oh, duh."  
  
Kazu slapped his forehead. Rika rolled her eyes. Kenta and Ryo shook their heads. Henry just looked at Takato in disbelief. Terriermon took the opportunity.  
  
"You must not be a very good boyfriend, if you can't keep track of just one girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, no. Not again." Henry glared at Terriermon. "Tact, Terriermon. Tact."  
  
"Oh, alright." Terriermon sighed.  
  
"Well, he's right." Everyone turned around to see Jeri walking towards them. "Takato isn't a very good boyfriend." She kissed Takato on the cheek. "He's an excellent one."  
  
Takato blushed.  
  
"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff." Rika butted in.  
  
"What's wrong with mushy stuff?" Ryo asked absent-mindedly. When he realized what he said, he bit his lip, hoping Rika wouldn't think much of it. *Oops.* he thought.  
  
Renamon pulled Ryo away from the crowd, without Rika noticing.  
  
"Uh, Ryo, Rika's last, er, first boyfriend wasn't really the best. In fact as far away from as you can get." Renamon started. "Did you ever wonder why Rika was so cold before she met Takato and Henry? Well, her boyfriend, kinda, um, cheated on her. To make it worse, it was with her best friend! That's why she became independent, a loner. She didn't want it to happen again." Renamon explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Poor Rika." Ryo looked upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that to her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's nice, pretty, fun, funny, brave. Why would someone throw that away. I wouldn't have. That other girl couldn't have been better than Rika." Ryo. bit his lip again. *Note to self: Think before you speak. No, don't speak!* he thought. *Maybe Renamon didn't catch on.* he hoped. Too late. She had, but she wanted to make sure...  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Renamon questioned Ryo.  
  
"Well,...I...uh....yeah..." Ryo stuttered. *Keep mouth shut!!* "Please don't tell her!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"Phew." Ryo was relieved, until he saw Rika walking towards him and Renamon.  
  
"Hey guys. Watcha talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Ryo said quickly. *Smooth, dude, real smooth*  
  
"Um, o-kay." She looked at them strangely. "You guys wanna go get some pizza with the rest?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~Hey! This is my first fanfic so help me with it! I already have 9 chapters written, but if you have any ideas, I'll try to fit them in! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 2: Why, Ryo? Why?

You should read the Prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 1 (cont.) before reading this. Some might think "Why is she telling us this? We aren't stupid.", but there were some people who read Chapter 1 (cont.) before reading the first half of chapter 1!  
  
Everyone went to Henry's house for pizza. They let Guilmon order it. He had been dying to use the phone ever since he first saw one. Big mistake. He ordered 5 pizzas with mushrooms and peanut butter, 2 with sausage and chocolate, and 1 with just pepperoni (Takato made him order that one).  
  
"How are we gonna pay for all these pizzas?" Takato asked Guilmon.  
  
"With this?" Guilmon asked as he pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Where did you get that? Never mind. I don't even wanna know." Takato took the money. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Kids, the pizza's here!"  
  
"Okay mom!" Henry yelled back.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get it?" Rika asked.  
  
"Takato has the money, not me." Henry said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Takato, Jeri, and Henry were sitting on the couch, Rika and Ryo on the love seat, Kazu on the chair, and Suzie and the digimon on the floor.  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that the Digiworld has been at peace for almost a year?" Kazu asked, his mouth full of pizza. He was eating the peanut butter and mushroom pizza, to make it worse.  
  
"That, Kazu, is gross. Swallow your food before you talk. Didn't your mom ever teach you that, or were you raised by wolves?" Rika looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Really." Henry agreed. "But it is strange.  
  
"Look at the pretty lights!" Suzie exclaimed while looking out the window.  
  
"Pretty lights are never good." Henry said worried.  
  
Everyone's digivice beeped.  
  
"This way!" Takato pointed towards the soccer field.  
  
"You just had to jinx us, didn't you Kazu?" Rika asked  
  
They all ran to the soccer field. Rika looked at the compass on her digivice. "This is definitely it!"  
  
The large gray cloud exploded. Out stepped...  
  
"Beelzemon!" Takato let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't let your guard down, Takato. There's something different about this one." Henry warned.  
  
"His hair! His hair is brown, not blonde!" Rika was the first to notice.  
  
"Terrier tornado!" Terriermon attacked.  
  
"Like that's gonna stop me!"  
  
The battle raged on. Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon, then Rapidmon. He aimed at Beelzemon, who was standing in front of Rika.  
  
"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon shouted.  
  
Beelzemon's plan worked. He stepped out of the way. The bullets headed straight for Rika. She couldn't move. Rika watched the bullets get closer...closer...closer...  
  
"Rika, get out of the way!" Takato yelled.  
  
"I...I can't" Rika screamed.  
  
"Noooo!" Ryo cried. He dived at Rika and pushed her out of the bullets path, just in time to get her out of their path.  
  
Just in time to save Rika. Just in time to save Rika, but not himself. A bullet pierced his chest, just barely an inch from his heart. Another pierced his left leg, another in his right hand.  
  
"Ryo!" Rika cried as she rushed to Ryo's side. Blood was seeping through his shirt and pants. He was out cold. "Ryo, wake up! Wake up, Ryo!" Tears stung Rika's eyes. *I know we're close friends, but I didn't know he cared so much as to risk his own life to save mine.* she thought. "Why did you do this for me, Ryo?" she asked an unconscious body. "Why, Ryo? Why?" [pic]  
  
~Will Ryo make it? Will Rika find out why he cared so much? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3: A Shoulder To Cry On

Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Jeri, and Kenta were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on Ryo. It had been two hours since the six dirty kids had carried in the one severely injured boy.  
  
Rika stood looking out the window. The same tears that had stung her eyes two hours ago were still there. She was using most of her energy trying not to cry. She had to be strong.  
  
Henry came and stood beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"It's all my fault." Rika said without even looking at Henry.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rika? None of this is your fault. How could you say that?"  
  
Rika turned around and looked at Henry. "Yes it is! Ryo risked his own life to save mine. If I wasn't there, or had at least moved, he wouldn't have tried to save me and wouldn't be hurt!" Rika couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They poured down her face.  
  
"It's okay," Henry put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know what to do. Henry put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She didn't push away, or hug back, she just stood there in Henry's arms.  
  
They stood in that position for a while. Rika was crying onto Henry's shoulder, which was soaking wet. He either didn't care, or didn't notice. He was thinking about something else.  
  
*Geez, I've never seen Rika cry like this before. She must really care about Ryo. He must really care about her, too, considering he did risk his life to save her's. I wonder if Rika would be crying like this if it wasn't Ryo hurt, but me or Takato?" Henry thought. *I wonder...*  
  
"Rika?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Rika looked up at Henry. Her face was red and was just as soaking wet as Henry's shoulder.  
  
"I was just wondering, do you li-" His sentence was cut short. A doctor came through the waiting room door.  
  
Takato, who had been sitting with Jeri, who was also crying, and comforting her, stood up. Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and he were the only ones in the waiting room. The doctor was there to see them.  
  
"I'm guessing you are friends and family of Ryo Akiyama?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Just friends. We couldn't get a hold of his father, Dr., uh," Takato looked at his nametag. "Dr. Hitashi."  
  
"Well, it looks like he's going to be alright. I'm afraid that if you brought him in here in as little as fifteen minutes after you did, he might have bled to death, though. But you didn't. Each bullet had done its fair share of damage. The one in his leg fractured his femur. The one to his hand broke his wrist. And the one in the chest, well let's just say you got very lucky, with it being only half an inch from his heart. That one cracked a rib." Dr. Hitashi explained. "He should be out in about 3-10 days, depending on his will and how fast he recovers. His heart and lungs are still in shock from the trauma, so that will also effect how long he stays."  
  
"Thank you, Dr Hitashi." Henry said.  
  
"Can we go see him now?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yes, but I have one more question. How exactly did this happen?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Kenta looked at everyone. "You don't wanna know. Even if you did, you wouldn't believe it." He said.  
  
"Well, I'll take your word for it, but I'm going to need to know sooner or later." Dr. Hitashi said. "He's in room 70. Right down the hall, turn left. It's on the right side.  
  
"Thanks!" Henry called as they ran down the hall. Takato counted along the way. "67, 68, 69, 70!" He burst through the door. They found Ryo lying on a bed with his leg in a sling above his bed and his arm also in a sling. He was shirtless, with long gauze bandages wrapped around his chest. His eyes were closed, but they weren't sure if he was still unconscious or just sleeping.  
  
They sat down in the couch and chair around his bed. "Ryo...." Rika looked down at her lap and shook her head. "He's in here because of me. If I just would have moved instead of standing there like a deer in some headlights, he wouldn't be hurt." She sobbed. 


	5. Chapter 4: Someone to Die For

Ryo's eyes fluttered open. Jeri looked at him and saw. "He's awake!" she screamed. Everyone jumped up and crowded around the bed.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ryo looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital. You were in an accident during a digimon battle." Kenta explained.  
  
"Oh, I remember. Beelzemon was attacking us. Rapidmon shot at him, but he moved and the bullets almost hit..." He stopped. "Rika!? Where's Rika!?"  
  
"I'm right here." Rika pushed her way through the others. "I'm so sorry, Ryo."  
  
"What are you sorry for?'' Ryo asked.  
  
"It's all my fault you're here. If I would've moved out of the way, you wouldn't have risked your life to save me. You wouldn't be hurt." Rika sobbed.  
  
*I've never seen Rika care for someone so much. And Ryo, he must really care with what he did for her.* Jeri thought.  
  
"It's not your fault, Rika, it's mine. I chose to save you. I didn't have to, but I did. It was one of the best decisions I've ever made." Ryo reached out and held Rika's hand. "As long as you're alright, I'll be fine."  
  
Ryo smiled. Rika smiled back. She hadn't let go of Ryo's hand.  
  
*How can I tell her how I feel?* Ryo thought.  
  
*How can I tell him how I feel?* Rika thought.  
  
*They definitely like each other.* Kazu and Kenta thought.  
  
*They really love each other.* Jeri thought.  
  
*I don't have to ask Rika that question anymore.* Henry thought. *Now I know the answer.*  
  
*I wonder if the vending machine has any Reese's Cups?* Takato thought, totally unaware of Rika and Ryo.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some snacks and stuff. You guys wanna come?" Henry nodded his head to get the others to say 'yes'. They all caught on.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone but Takato caught on. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Henry pulled him away from the group. "You're coming." Henry ordered.  
  
"Okay, geez, I'll come." Takato pushed Henry off of him. 


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

Jeri, Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta left the room, leaving Rika and Ryo alone. They were still holding hands.  
  
*They know. Everyone except Rika. I hope. Well, Takato might not have figured it out.* Ryo thought.  
  
*They must know. I hope Ryo doesn't, yet. Takato might not, though...* Rika thought.  
  
Rika let go of Ryo's hand and went to the door. She looked in the hall to make sure everyone was gone. She closed the door.  
  
"Ryo," she started.  
  
"Yeah, Rika?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"You first. Yours is probably more important." Rika persuaded.  
  
"No, you." Ryo said.  
  
"Uh, ok." She really didn't want to go first. "Ryo, I... uh..., um, I..." she stuttered. "I think I'm falling in love with with you!" she said quickly.  
  
Rika turned around, with her back towards Ryo. She didn't want to see his face. His face of what she was sure was rejection.  
  
Ryo's mouth dropped open. "I was, um, going to tell you that. I mean, that I was falling in love with you, not me."  
  
Rika turned around. *Am I dreaming?* She pinched herself. *Nope.* She pulled up a chair next to Ryo's bed. "You mean it? You really love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do." Ryo blushed.  
  
"Ryo? Rika said. He looked up at her. She leaned in closer. He did the same. Well, as much as he could. They closed their eyes. They kissed.  
  
Takato burst in the room. "Have you guys seen my goggles?" They were on his head. Rika and Ryo weren't paying attention. They were too busy. They were in their own world.  
  
Takato finally realized his goggles were still on his head and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorframe. It took him a few seconds to absorb what he just saw in Room 70. He turned around.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in horror. Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta burst in the door.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Jeri asked.  
  
Takato pointed to Rika and Ryo. Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri smiled.  
  
"Don't you find something wrong with this!?" Takato asked. He looked at his friends like they were psychos.  
  
Rika and Ryo broke from their kiss. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Kazu said.  
  
~So what do ya think so far? post your comments. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, but you might not think the same! tell me! 


	7. Chapter 6: Someone Slap That Goggle-head...

Rika and Ryo's faces turned white. *No one saw us, no one saw us, no one saw us...* Rika hoped again and again in her mind. *Maybe I'm just hearing things.* She slowly turned around. Sure enough, there was Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Takato, all, but Takato, were smiling. Takato's mouth was dropped open as far as it could go. Jeri noticed and pushed his chin up.  
  
"Shit, they did." Rika muttered under her breath. Rika looked at the ground. Ryo turned his head and looked out the window. Both of their faces were bright red.  
  
"Does any one else see something strange with Rika and Ryo kissing besides me?" Takato was in shock at everyone's smiles. Jeri looked at him. She smiled and shook her head. He never knew when to shut his mouth sometimes.  
  
Takato began to list reasons why it was strange that Rika and Ryo kissed. "Number One: Rika hated Ryo when they first met..."  
  
"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Kazu asked. Takato was too busy with his list to pay attention.  
  
*I think I can shut him up...* Jeri thought. *Thank you Rika...* She walked over to Takato. He didn't notice her.  
  
"Number 9: Why would anyone want to kiss Ri-" His word was cut short. Jeri has kissed him.  
  
"What were you saying?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I was saying something?" Takato was dazed and confused.  
  
"As much as I'd like to see more Kiss Fest," Kazu said sarcastically. "We're here to make sure Ryo's okay."  
  
Rika sighed. "He's right."  
  
"For once." Kenta stated.  
  
"Hey!" Kazu yelled. "I heard that."  
  
"Kenta backed away from Kazu. "Heard what?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's 11:35 at night!" Jeri was looking at the clock on the wall. "I've got to get home!"  
  
"Me, too." Kenta said.  
  
"We better get going." Henry said. "Come on, Takato." Henry looked at him. Takato was still in a daze.  
  
"Come on, loverboy." Kazu said as he began to push Takato out the door.  
  
"You coming, Rika?" Kenta asked.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." she replied.  
  
They left. Rika and Ryo were alone again. Rika broke the silence.  
  
"The doctor said that how long you stay here depends on your will to recover. You better have a pretty big will, because the sooner you get out of here, the sooner we go out on a date."  
  
Ryo smiled and held Rika's hand. "I have a pretty big will now." he said.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Are you coming?" Kazu's voice was impatient.  
  
"Yeah, just a minute I said!" Rika looked back at Ryo. "I better get going." she gave Ryo a quick peck on the lips. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Ryo said.  
  
"Let's go, chumley!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"I'm coming. Rika answered. She grabbed her coat and left.  
  
~Will Ryo's will really give him a better recovery? Will Takato ever learn to shut up? Will he ever accept the fact that Ryo and Rika like each other? Will Rika see Ryo tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter of ~Love Conquers All~ 


	8. Chapter 7: The Disappearence

Takato, Jeri, and Rika sat around Ryo's bed. Kazu was still asleep, Kenta had to go to his grandma's house, and Henry had to baby-sit Suzie. It was around 10:30 in the morning. Ryo was still asleep. Jeri was trying to get Rika to tell her what happened last night when Rika and Ryo were alone.  
  
"Ok, geez, I'll tell ya." Rika said to Jeri. "All that happened was I told him I was falling in love with him. He told me he felt the same way. Then, we kissed." Jeri's eyes got that anime sparkly look. "How romantic!" she said. "I wish it had been a little more like that when Takato told me he liked me. But, no. He had to tell me when I was possessed by the D-Reaper." Jeri sighed. "Oh, well. At least he told me." Takato was too busy eating Reese's Cups from the vending machine to listen to Jeri's story. "Hey guys." Ryo said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Hey." Rika said back. "How long have you guys been here?" he asked. "Only about fifteen minutes." Jeri replied. Ryo shivered. "What's wrong?" Rika asked him. "Just a little cold." he answered. Jeri, who was sitting in front of the window, turned around and closed it. "Better?" she asked. "Much." Takato's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi Mom. Now? Do I have to? Oh all right. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. "I have to go. Mom wants me to help with the bakery. Bye." "Bye!" Jeri, Rika, and Ryo said in unison. "You wanna go down to the gift shop?" Jeri asked Rika. "Sure." Rika answered. She looked at Ryo. "We'll be back in about fifteen minutes. K?" "Yeah." Ryo said. Jeri and Rika shut the door behind them as they left. All I can say is: Big mistake. Just as Rika promised, about fifteen minutes after they left, the two girls were on their way back to room 70. They each had flowers and cards for Ryo. Rika opened the door. She and Jeri walked in the room. A cool breeze met them. Both of the girls' eyes widened. They gasped. The window Jeri had closed only twenty minutes ago was wide open. That wasn't what made them gasp, though. Ryo's bed sheets were on the floor. That wasn't what made them gasp, either. What made the two young gasp wasn't what was there, but what wasn't in the room: Ryo. 


	9. Chapter 8: Love Lost, Something Else Fou...

"Oh, my gosh!" Rika rushed to the window. There was no sign of anything strange, until she saw them. *No, it couldn't be.* she thought.  
  
What she saw was breadcrumbs, and lots of them. It was the same breadcrumbs from bread made in a bakery in town. The same bread that a certain boy ate. A certain boy named:  
  
"Takato!" Mrs. Matsuki called to her son as he walked in the door. "I called you an hour ago! Where were you?"  
  
Takato's mouth curled into a mischievous smile. He chuckled to himself. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Um, I don't like the look on your face, but okay." His mother looked at him strangely. "Well, go help your father with the baking. We need as much help around here as we can get."  
  
"Okay." Takato replied. *One down, six to go.* He thought to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We've got to call the others!" Rika said as she frantically paced and searched the room. She had been doing this ever since they discovered Ryo missing, which was about fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Why don't we go see if the security guard saw anything suspicious?" Jeri suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Rika said as she rushed out the door towards the lobby.  
  
"Wait!" Jeri called after her. "Wait for me!" Rika showed no intention of slowing down. "Okay, don't." Jeri ran after her.  
  
*What about calling the others?* Jeri asked herself. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed Takato's number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Takato, you have to get down to the hospital right now!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"But I have to work at the bakery." Takato said.  
  
"Too bad! Call the others! This is an emergency!" Jeri hung up the phone. She was still chasing after Rika. *Why do we always get caught up in things like this?* Jeri asked herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you think the emergency is?" Kenta asked as he, Kazu, Henry, and Takato ran to the hospital.  
  
"I don't know, but Jeri sounded worried on the phone." Takato replied. *I wonder if they know.* Takato thought. *Nah.*  
  
"There they are!" Kazu yelled as they rounded the corner to the hospital.  
  
Jeri spun around. Rika was talking to a security guard. "Hey, guys!" Jeri called to them.  
  
"Hey." Takato said.  
  
"What's Rika doing? I mean, why is she flirting with the security guard? She already has Ryo." Kazu said.  
  
"Number One: She's not flirting with the security guard. Number Two: She doesn't have Ryo." Jeri told him.  
  
"What are you talking about? He broke up with her before they were even going out!? Where is he? I'll break his other leg!" Henry raged.  
  
"Whoa, chumley. Didn't know you could be so mad." Kazu said. Every one looked at Henry for a minute, with stunned looks on their faces. Takato sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyway, Ryo didn't do anything to Rika like that. He likes her too much." Jeri said. "Ryo was kidnapped!"  
  
"What!?" Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Takato yelled in unison.  
  
"Right after Takato left, Rika and I went down to the gift shop to get Ryo cards and stuff. When we came back Ryo was gone and the window I had just closed was wide open." Jeri explained.  
  
All four of the boys' mouths dropped open. Rika turned around. She had a look of disappointment on her face. She started to speak.  
  
"Well, he didn't see anything suspicious, but he's going to let us look at what was caught on the security camera." Rika noticed the boys. "Hi, guys." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Takato, and Henry sat in the security office watching the video from the surveillance camera. On the screen now was Ryo silently watching television. Silently, except for the occasional chuckle. Rika wanted to hear that laughter so much, and not on a television screen. She wanted to hear it for real. She turned her gaze to the screen again.  
  
Ryo suddenly turned at looked at the window. There was a tapping sound. He picked up his crutches and struggled to even hobble over to the window. He opened it and put his head outside. Ryo's curiosity and braveness had gotten him again. "What the he-" Ryo was cut off abruptly. A small gnarled hand reached up and wrapped itself around Ryo's neck. It pulled him out the window with all its might. There was a sickening thump.  
  
Oh, my gosh." Jeri gasped. Everyone's mouths were wide open in shock.  
  
"Ryo." Rika started. Tears were rolling down her cheeks once again.  
  
"I'll call the police." Henry got up. He looked into Rika's eyes. They had that painful, lost, helpless look in them he had seen only a few days ago. *It's not fair.* he thought. *First, Ryo saves Rika's life, almost losing his. Then, they tell each other how they feel. The next day, Ryo is kidnapped. What more could Rika go through!?* Henry's mind was enraged.  
  
~Whoa! What more could Rika go through? Why is Henry so worried about her all of a sudden, anyway? If this is what I think it is, this could be trouble! (Oh, wait! I'm the author! Of course it's what I think it is.hehehe) Well, anyway, find out the answers to these questions in the next tear-jerking chapter of ~Love Conquers All~! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Dance

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this; so no I don't own digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story, I'd be making it into an episode, or two, or three. And now onto the Thank yous!  
  
~Rhiannon Nokimo: You don't have to worry about me stopping this story cuz of flames! Writing is a passion of mine, and I'm not stopping because a few people don't like it! Hmm. I want to know the end of the story, too. Lol~  
  
~SWP: NOOOOO! I can't sound like a soap opera! They're evil! (Sorry soap fans, that's just my opinion! Pleez don't hurt me!) More comin right up!~  
  
~Bluebird161221: Don't worry 'bout it! Everyone at The DigiPort think I'm crazy cuz I have an invisible friend. It's not like he's real, though. (Hey! I am too real! Arg! You're always saying mean things about me!) Can it, Simon! Well, anyway.~  
  
~Sai tu: Thanx! Glad you like it!~  
  
~Fiery-chan: My mom says stuff like that too. I'm in the gifted program but stupidity is definitely stronger than my intelligence! Lol. Your story, Wildcat, is great too!~  
  
~Insomniac Cat: Thanx! As for Takato, I only write the truth.~  
  
~Mystery12pm: Thanx! I'll try to keep it up!~  
  
~Toxic Shade: More detail coming up! Well, I'll try anyway!~  
  
~Silex: Thanx!~  
  
Well, now that that's over with, on with the show! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The police Henry had called for failed miserably to find Ryo or any leads. The breadcrumbs Rika had found were assumed to be for the pigeons outside or the hospital. Little did they know that could have been a major lead, and they just passed it up. Rika had forgot about them altogether now.  
  
The hours turned into days, but no Ryo. The days turned into weeks, yet no Ryo. The weeks turned into months, but still no Ryo. The months turned into one year, and you guessed it, no Ryo.  
  
After the year had passed, the police gave up. They pronounced him dead. They had found nothing in the real world, and the tamers found nothing in the digital world. Ryo was dead. Case closed. Game over. The end.  
  
Everyone had lost hope in finding Ryo. Everyone except Rika. Everyone had finally realized that Ryo was gone, and probably wasn't coming back. Everyone except Rika. And now, Everyone had stated to except the fact that Ryo was dead. Everyone except Rika. She wasn't planning on accepting anything anytime soon. They had no proof that he was dead. It was just an assumption. He was alive, she knew it. or was he? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't see why they're having this stupid thing." Rika stated. She, her mother, and her grandmother were in the car driving to Ryo's "funeral", if you want to call it that. "They don't know he's dead. He's alive, I can feel it!"  
  
Rika's mother and grandmother sighed. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Rika reached into her pocket and took out something. She stared at it. *Don't worry, Ryo. I know you're alive. I just have to convince the others that you are.* Rika thought. She took the object and tied it around her neck.  
  
"We're here." Mrs. Nonaka pulled the car to a stop. Rika opened the car door and stepped out. All of her friends were crowded around a coffin. It had no body inside; instead, there were many pictures of Ryo with his friends and family. Henry turned around and saw Rika. He nudged Kazu. Kazu gave him a dirty look and was about to tell him off, until Henry Pointed to his left. Kazu looked and saw Rika, He immediately understood. He and Henry separated, making room for her.  
  
Kazu looked intently around Rika's neck, figuring out was around it. It clicked. He realized what it was.  
  
Around Rika's was a red scarf. Ryo's red scarf to be exact. It was the one he always wore in the digital world. She had taken it from his bedside table at the hospital after he was kidnapped.  
  
Rika looked at the pictures. Her eyes fell on one. Takato had taken it. She and Ryo were slow dancing. Rika was glaring at the camera with a look that said 'Take a picture of this and I'll have to bash your face in.' It obviously hadn't phased the camera holder. The picture was taken at Jeri's house. She had had somewhat of a 'Welcome Home' party for the digimon. All the tamers, plus some of their friends and Alice, were invited. Rika sighed. She remembered that night so well.  
  
~*Start Flashback*~ "Come on, Ryo! You have to ask her!" Kazu said to Ryo.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what if she says 'no'?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Oh, come on! Her you are, one of the best looking guys here, ya know, besides me, without someone to dance with!" Kazu continued. "Even Kenta has someone to dance with! I know, I know, it's Nikki, but at least he has someone! You supposed to be the fearless 'Legendary Tamer', but now you're afraid that a girl is going to turn you down! All you have to lose is one dance!"  
  
"Geez, Kazu. Fine, I'll ask her." Ryo smirked. "But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I don't have anyone here I like. You do." Kazu said.  
  
"What about Alice?" Ryo asked, grinning.  
  
"Well, hey! How did you know!?" Kazu asked.  
  
"It's kinda obvious, the way you look and act around her. Love sick, or something." Ryo explained. Kazu blushed, something no one had ever seen him do before. "Come one, Kazu, all you have to lose is one dance."  
  
"Fine. I'll ask, too." Kazu finally said.  
  
Ryo and Kazu both got up and headed towards the table Alice and Rika were sitting at.  
  
"Come on, Rika. All you have to lose is one d-" Alice stopped. She saw Ryo and Kazu coming towards them. "Speaking of him." Rika turned to see what Alice was looking at.  
  
*Oh, great. Now Alice definitely won't let me back out.* Rika thought. A slow song came on.  
  
*Perfect timing.* Ryo, Kazu, and Alice thought with a smile.  
  
*Bad timing.* Rika thought, sighing.  
  
"Uh, Alice, would you like to dance?" Kazu asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Sure!" Alice giggled. They walked out to the 'dance floor', which was a large bare spot in the middle of the room. Takato and Jeri, Kenta and Nikki, and now Kazu and Alice were dancing.  
  
Rika, Ryo, Henry, Ai, Mako, and Suzie were the only ones not dancing. Well, really it was just Henry, Rika, and Ryo. Ai and Mako weren't really the dancing type and Suzie was in her 'boys are yucky' stage. Besides, why dance when you could play with, ahem, torture Lopmon, Impmon, and Terriermon with 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants', in Suzie's words.  
  
Ryo fidgeted around in his seat. He wasn't used to not dancing during a slow song. He wasn't trying to be full of himself or anything, he was just used to at least twenty girls asking him to dance. He looked over to Rika. She looked uncomfortable also. He knew it wasn't for the same reason as him, though.  
  
Rika was wearing a denim halter dress that was dark blue denim at the top and faded to become baby blue denim at the bottom. He assumed her mother had made her wear this. He looked down to her shoes. They were some kind of cork/rubber combination that made them look cork, with denim straps that went around her ankle and foot. They were at least three inches tall in the back. He assumed her mother also made her wear those. He looked back to her face. In his opinion, the best part. Her hair was curled ever so slightly that it made her hair fall in waves at her shoulders. Her lips were shiny with just a bit of gloss. She wasn't too dressy, not too casual. He looked down at himself.  
  
He was wearing black denim pants with a navy blue turtleneck. His hair was the usual, messy, but adorable. Also not too dressy, not to casual.  
  
He thought she looked beautiful. She thought she looked stupid. Ryo thought he looked stupid. She thought he looked handsome. He thought he looked stupid. Go figure.  
  
*I can't let Kazu think I'm a coward.* Ryo thought to himself. "Uh, Rika?"  
  
Rika snapped her head up, breaking her daze of staring at the floor. "Yeah?"  
  
"Would, you.uh, will you." He stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out, hot shot." Rika mocked.  
  
"Willyoudancewithme? Ifyoudontwanttoitsokay." Ryo blushed madly. He could defeat any digimon, solve any problem, win any tournament, but he couldn't ask a girl to dance.  
  
"Well, I think that was supposed to be request to dance with you." Rika said.  
  
"Yeah." Ryo was still blushing. He put his head down *She's gonna say no.*  
  
*YES! YES! YES!* Her heart cried. "Then, I guess the answer's yes."  
  
Ryo looked at her in shock. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and you better stop drooling before I change my mind." Rika said as she stood up. Ryo followed.  
  
Rika cautiously put her hands around Ryo's neck as he put his hands on her waist. It had been at least two or three years since she had last slow danced. She looked over at Alice, who gave her a thumbs-up behind Kazu's back. Rika grinned at her.  
  
*Well, at least I didn't have to ask him.* Rika thought.  
  
*Well, Kazu was right, for once.* Ryo thought. He looked back to Rika. *Thanks, Kazu.*  
  
Rika noticed that Ryo was staring at her. It wouldn't have bothered her much if he was staring at her, he does it all the time. Now it was like he was looking inside her. It was starting to freak her out. "Ryo?" she whispered. No reply. "Ryo?" she said a little bit louder. Still no reply. "Ryo!" she said a little above the normal tone.  
  
Ryo snapped his head up and blinked. "Huh? What? Did you say something?" he asked, a little red from humiliation.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did." Rika said mockingly.  
  
"Well, what did you want?  
  
"You were staring at me, and it was freaking me out. That's all." She replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He was really red now. *It's now or never.* he thought. "Hey, Rika, I have something to tell ya." He started.  
  
"Yeah?" she said looking at him, straight in the eyes. She was not making it any easier.  
  
"Rika, I. uh, well, I." Ryo stammered.  
  
"You stuttering again. What's wrong?" Rika looked a bit concerned.  
  
*This is getting nowhere.* he thought. "Never mind."  
  
"Oh, um, okay." Rika looked at him oddly. He would have gotten redder from that, but it wasn't possible.  
  
On the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, Jeri?" Takato whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered. Takato pointed over towards Ryo and Rika. A big smile spread across Jeri's face. She always thought they made a cute couple. "Now that's a Kodak moment."  
  
"Yeah." Takato pulled out a camera. "Let's make it a real one." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"I don't know, Rika will get really mad." Jeri sounded a little worried. "Don't worry. Besides, when do you think that's going to happen again?" Takato said, referring to Rika and Ryo not fighting for 10 minutes.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Back to the other side again.  
  
"Hey, Ryo?" Rika said.  
  
"Hm?" Ryo answered.  
  
"I was just wondering, why do you care so much? Is it because I'm a girl, or is it so-" she was cut off.  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
"What the?" Rika looked to her left. "Oh great, Goggle-head has a camera."  
  
Ryo looked hesitantly at Rika. He didn't know how she was going to react to this.  
  
"Take a picture of this and I'll have to kill you." Rika warned. Takato put his finger on the button, taunting Rika. "You wouldn't." Rika glared. "Take a picture of this and I'll have to kill you." Rika warned. Takato put his finger on the button, taunting Rika. "You wouldn't." Rika glared.  
  
"Or would I?"  
  
There was a flash. Takato grinned at Rika. She glared at him. "Oops, my finger slipped." He said with a smirk. Rika was on him in a second.  
  
Ryo and Jeri looked at each other and sweat dropped.  
  
"Wow, even in those shoes she can fight pretty well." Ryo commented as Rika chased Takato around the room. She cornered him  
  
"Yeah." Jeri agreed.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Jeri, Ryo, and Henry, who had just joined them, winced. Takato was clutching his cheek in pain.  
  
"How's that for fingers slipping!?" Rika raged. She walked off in a huff. She totally forgot Takato still had the camera.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn ya." Jeri said as she brought some ice over for Takato's cheek. Takato gave her a look and muttered something along the lines of 'You don't have to rub it in.'  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
Rika slowly put the picture down. She had vowed never to dance again, especially with Ryo. Put girls have the right to change their mind. She felt a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder. She whirled around.  
  
Henry smiled warmly at her. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Perfectly. Why wouldn't I be?" Rika asked confused.  
  
Henry knew she still hadn't come to believe that Ryo was dead. He didn't want to believe it either. "It's just, you know, with the funeral and stuff."  
  
Rika looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? Ryo is not dead. He's out there, somewhere. There's no proof he's not!"  
  
"But there's no proof he is." Henry said calmly. Rika turned back around to the coffin. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Well, maybe she could. Henry was always the reasonable one of the group. Always going with the logical explanation. Never finding a different, more hopeful one.  
  
She looked over at Takato and Jeri. Jeri was crying. Even Takato had a tear running down his cheek. She was closer to Ryo than everyone here, besides his parents, and she wasn't sad at all.  
  
Henry put his head down. He tried. *What is it that Ryo has that I don't? Okay, a lot. He's strong, inside and out, like Rika.* Henry looked down at and frowned. *I'm not at all. He delights in battle, as does Rika. I'm a pacifist. He's good-looking, like Rika, but in a different way, of course. I wouldn't be one to judge myself there."  
  
~Oh, great, now there are two guys after Rika. Well, one, Ryo already has her. This poor girl! What have I done to her? First making her love Ryo, then taking him away, and now Henry! All I can say is, this is only just the beginning for her! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Smiles evilly* No, I'm not going to kill her, she'll stay alive through the whole story. Ryo on the other hand, well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out! 


	11. Chapter 10: Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN DIGIMON! TOEI ANIMATION, SUE ME FOR ALL I'M WORTH! Which is a dollar, by the way. I got a dollar, I got a dollar, I got a dollar, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (Little Rascals, anyone?) *angry men and women come, judge not far behind one of the men takes the dollar, saying something about little liars and stuff along those lines.* WAHHHH!! No more dollar!  
  
Fiery-Chan- Take a deep breath! Everything is gonna be okay! I don't think there was anything in the Reese's Cups, but maybe.  
  
Digidudett- It's my fav story too! Lol. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
DarkShadow9274- Takato is just plain weird period. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*--- Aww, screw it! It's just a waste of space right now anyway! lol  
  
Rika lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryo's funeral was yesterday. She turned her head to look at the clock. 9:35 in the morning.  
  
*What if Henry's right? What if Ryo really is dead? No! He isn't! Negative feelings will get you no where! But how can I be so sure? I need a sign! Someone give me a sign!*  
  
Rika felt like she was pushed backwards, then she was falling. She landed with a splash into murky gray water. Rika wiped her eyes and looked around. She saw a lighthouse, also a grayish shade of, well, gray. The only about the lighthouse was the light it was shining. It was pitch black. (A/N: Hmm, does this place sound familiar anyone? Yeah, so she has no reason to be here, maybe her negative thoughts or doubts about Ryo being alive. I don't know. Just trying to put in more detail and spice!'Nuff chat, back to story.) A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Rika started to swim to the closest land she could see, which was about one hundred meters away. She swam about ten meters when a large wave crashed over her, pushing her deep into the murky water. She was losing breath, and fast; the wave was so sudden she hadn't been able to think, therefore, she hadn't taken a breath or something. She was about to depart into unconsciousness when a hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her up.  
  
Rika coughed up water, not needing CPR since she wasn't yet unconscious. Close, but still awake. She hadn't realized the wave had sent her so far to shore, where someone was able to pull her up. As soon as she remembered that, she looked around immediately for her savior. She found a boy around her age coming towards her with a blanket. Though her vision was blurred, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was. (A/N: No, I am not making fun of rocket scientists!)  
  
"R- Ryo?" Rika stuttered, gawking at the azure eyed boy in front of her. "They thought you were dead. Henry and the others, they thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, I guess they thought wrong." Ryo said softly. He draped the blanket around her to keep her warm. The water had been so cold. "Do I look dead to you?" Rika shook her head. Ryo gave her one of his trademark smiles. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Are you coming back?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
Rika's eyes fluttered open. Renamon was standing near her, with a worried look on her face. "Rika, you're up." She said, relieved.  
  
"Up? I was sleeping?" Rika asked, confused.  
  
"No, you fainted." Another voice said, on the opposite side of Renamon.  
  
Rika looked to her left. Henry was standing there. "Oh. It was all just a dream."  
  
"What was?" Henry asked.  
  
"The ocean, the lighthouse, Ryo."  
  
"Ryo?" Henry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Yeah, Ryo. I fell into an ocean and almost drowned, but Ryo saved me. He said you guys thought wrong. He's alive." Henry raised an eyebrow at her. Then it hit him. What if she was right? What if her dream had been somewhat of a vision? Ryo was alive? He would lose his chance to tell her how he felt. Well, at least Rika would be happy. Then something else hit him. It was back. The Jealousy. He remembered that Ryo would have Rika all to himself. He brushed that thought aside. Rika would be happy. That's all he cared about right now.  
  
But he had to tell her anyway. Just to get it off his chest. He turned to Renamon.  
  
"Can I talk to Rika. alone?" He asked nervously. Renamon studied him for a minute, then nodded and walked out the door. Henry let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't asked him why. But then he realized the whole reason he asked her to leave. He turned back to Rika, who by now was standing and waiting for him to talk. She noticed the nervous look on his face, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen, Rika, I just have to get this off my chest, so well, here goes. I like you, more than just a friend, and I know you love Ryo, but I had to tell you. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. Well, I know you don't." Henry blushed and looked at the ground, as Rika and Ryo did when Takato had walked in on them.  
  
Rika took a step towards him. She put two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. "Hey," she started. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch. No, I don't like you more than a friend." Henry's frown developed again. "But, I admit I did at one time." Henry looked at her, his frown disappearing. Gradually, but still disappearing. Rika smiled and gave him a hug. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Henry answered. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Rika, honey, can you get that?" Rumiko, Rika's mother, called.  
  
"Sure, mom!" Rika ran to the door, with Henry close behind. Rika opened the door to see a girl her age with dirty blonde hair pulled into two low pigtails. She had on jean capris with a baby blue tank top that had a yellow star on it.  
  
"Ashley!" Rika yelled as she threw her arms around the girl.  
  
"Rika!" Ashley yelled, doing the same. "Long time, no see." Rika said as she released her. She looked at Henry, who she expected to be confused. Instead, he had his eyes on Ashley, speechless. She decided that she might want to introduce them. "Ashley, this is my friend, Henry. Henry, this is my cousin, Ashley." Henry shook the girl's hand, with his mouth still open and eyes wide. *Hmm,* Rika thought. *Henry seemed to have gotten over me pretty quickly. Good for him, if I'm correct.*  
  
Henry let out a shy "Hello."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Henry." Ashley said cheerfully.  
  
"What brings you here?" Rika asked her.  
  
"What, did you think I would miss my cuz's 16th birthday? Yeah, right!" Ashley said, like Rika was dumb.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I totally forgot about that! I forgot to give the invitations!" Rika hurried inside. She came back a view minutes later, with about 10 or so invitations in her hand. She thrust one in Henry's hand. "Come on! We gotta get the rest of these invitations out!" She ran to get her bike, plus the spare one for Ashley. Henry had ridden his to Rika's house. They began pedaling.  
  
"First stop: Goggle-head!" Rika yelled as she headed towards Takato's house. She jumped off her bike and ran to the door. She rang the doorbell impatiently. Takato answered.  
  
"Oh, hey, Rika." Takato said, as Rika shoved an invitation in his hand. She turned around and ran back to her bike. She continued this until she had given Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri, Nikki, and Alice an invitation.  
  
Henry, Rika, and Ashley sat on Rika's couch, panting.  
  
"I never knew someone could ride their bike so fast." Henry gasped.  
  
"Me, either." Ashley agreed, raising an eyebrow to Rika, blaming her for their exhaustion. Rika just shrugged.  
  
"Guess you guys gotta get in shape." She said point-blank.  
  
"Like you are." Ashley muttered.  
  
"Hey! I heard that! Jut because you're my cuz doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" Rika said, balling up her fist jokingly.  
  
Henry watched as the two got up and rough housed around the room, making fake front hooks, jabs, and kicks. *Ashley's got Rika's personality. Sarcastic, but sweet. She's pretty, too.* he thought.  
  
Rika and Ashley finished their fight, at the point to where they had gotten flashlights and pretended the flashlights were light sabers and that they were Jedis. Rika threatened to call Yoda and Ashley rolled her eyes, asking what good he would do. Rika just shrugged, saying he could help since he was on the light side, and the light side always won. They eventually got bored of this, so they sat back down. Ashley beside Henry, and Rika beside Ashley.  
  
*This Henry kid is nice. He hasn't talked a lot, but everything he said was funny, sweet, or smart. He's kinda cute, too.* Ashley thought. *Wonder if he's got a girlfriend. Shouldn't ask though, he might have one or want to know why I asked.*  
  
Rika looked at the two next to her. *They look cute together. Only thing is, Ashley never seemed to like the smart, intellectual type. But, then again, I haven't seen her for over two years.*  
  
~Well, well, well. Bet I fooled a couple of ya and made you think that the title meant Henry and Rika, considering his comment about he and Rika being total opposites. So, will anything come of Henry and Ashley? Hahaha, sorry bout that, but I knew I'd fool a couple of ya. Henry and Rika, like I'd betray Ryo like that! Sorry Leeki/Henrika fans!  
  
Questions? Comments? Visit us on the web at: www.ifyouthinkthisisarealwebstieyourereallystupid.com or Call us at 1-800- if-you-call-this-number-youre-really-really-stupid. No seriously, e-mail me at almost_human1332@yahoo.com -or- pippi_2008@hotmail.com Thank you and Goodnight!! 


	12. Chapter 11: P-P-Pink?!

Disclaimer: no, I still don't own digimon, so stop rubbing it in!! I don't own Gadzooks either.  
  
Henry, Rika, and Ashley sat on the couch. Henry has the remote control and was flipping through channels.  
  
"How 'bout this one?" He asked.  
  
"No, too mushy." Rika replied.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No, too sad." Ashley said.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No, too happy." Rika answered.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No, too bloody." Ashley frowned.  
  
"Or this one?"  
  
"No, not enough blood." Rika responded.  
  
This went on for another thirty minutes until Ashley and Rika finally decided on an anime: DragonBall Z. This wasn't Henry's first choice, but he didn't want to go through another round of too sappy, too dumb, too smart, cute, too ugly, etc.  
  
He sat back on the couch with his cheek on his palm, bored. From what he could tell, some guy named Vegeta was battling some guy names Zarbon. Or wait, was it a guy? Maybe it was a girl. He had a long green braid down his back, and girlish facial features but had a guy's body shape. Oh, well. It didn't matter to him whether it was a guy or a girl. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. How he could sleep, I have no idea. With one girl yelling at Vegeta and another at Zarbon, it would be hard. But somehow, he did it.  
  
The yelling stopped when Ashley felt something warm and hard hit her shoulder. She jumped a little, startled. She looked down at her shoulder to find, what else? Henry, snoring softly. She giggled, and then turned to Rika. She poked her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Rika asked. She had been in the middle of telling Vegeta off for letting Zarbon even turn into the Reptilian thing. Ashley pointed to Henry, who was still fast asleep on her shoulder, despite Rika's yelling and Ashley's jumping. Rika was about to push him off, when Ashley stopped her. "What? Do you like him on your shoulder?" Rika raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Ashley blushed a little. "Of course not!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, you do." Rika didn't believe her cousin the slightest bit. Ashley's blush got deeper.  
  
"So what if I do?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Nothing. You like him?" Rika questioned.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Rika raised her eyebrow again.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley had been defeated. She may have Rika's personality, but she still couldn't hold in her emotions at all. Rika nodded and turned back to the T.V. screen. The show was over. Ashley started to get up when she remembered the boy on her shoulder. Too late. Henry stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and he realized he was leaning on Ashley's shoulder. He jumped up, his face flushed. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! It's 3:30!" Henry said. Rika raised her eyebrows at him this time.  
  
"Yeah, so? It's only 3:30."  
  
"I know, but there's something I need to do." Henry said as he ran out the door. He wasn't totally lying to them. There was something he wanted to do, but there main reason he left was so Ashley and Rika wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Henry ran down the Shinjuku sidewalks towards the mall. Then it was business time. *Okay, so what would a girl like Rika want for her 16th birthday?* he asked himself. *Well, duh! A car! But I can't get her that. Not even close to enough money for that. Hmmm.* He ran into Gadzooks, to see anything worth getting there. He browsed rack after rack, with girls giving him strange looks. *What, have they never seen a boy looking at clothes for his friend's birthday before?* he thought viciously. He finally found something worth buying. *Perfect.* he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How about this?" Ashley asked, holding up a simple lavender halter dress that matched Rika's eyes perfectly.  
  
"No. No dresses." Rika said firmly.  
  
"Well, dresses are the only thing you have, besides jeans. And you are not wearing jeans to your party. I repeat myself: NOT." Ashley ordered.  
  
"And who said you got to pick what I wear to my party? I repeat: MY." Rika asked.  
  
"Fine, if you're not going to wear any dresses, and you're NOT going to wear jeans, we have a problem. But I have a solution: The mall." Ashley said, taking a purse out of her suitcase.  
  
"No." Rika said curtly.  
  
"Yes." Ashley said as she pulled her cousin out the door.  
  
About fifteen minutes later.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"And I said yes!"  
  
"Well, I have to wear it! You don't! Therefore, the answer is no."  
  
"At least try it on." Ashley pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Rika said, roughly grabbing the out fit from Ashley, who grinned.  
  
Rika stomped into the dressing room. Ashley sat down in a chair and waited for her return. About two or three minutes later, she stomped back out. Ashley turned her head and studied her.  
  
Rika was wearing a soft pink skirt with baby blue thread lining the bottom in waves. Her tank top was also baby blue, tying down the sides. Ashley smiled and gave her a thumbs-up of approval. Rika smirked.  
  
"It looks good. You're wearing it."  
  
Rika scowled at her. "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I don't have the money for it."  
  
Ashley smiled. "But I do. I'll pay for, but in return, you wear it tomorrow."  
  
"But it's p- p-" Rika stuttered at the word. "Pi- pi- pi-nk." She cringed.  
  
"So? Pink's a good color on you."  
  
Rika couldn't believe her ears. *Pink isn't a good color on anyone. Heck, it isn't a color, it's a curse! Oh, well. I might as well go along with it. Ashley's as stubborn as I am, she'll just keep arguing until I agree.* Ashley was waiting for an answer. "Fine." Rika said once more, giving into Ashley once again. "But I want to pick out your outfit."  
  
"Sorry, no can do. I already have an outfit, unlike you." She grinned.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. She knew Ashley probably had something like that up her sleeve. "Okay, then. You have to tell Henry you like him."  
  
"Hey, I said I was paying for it, hence I don't have to do anything."  
  
"Fine." Rika said in an aggravated tone. She walked into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. She walked back out and handed the clothes to Ashley, who took them and went to the cashier to pay. Rika followed behind, irritated at the fact that Ashley always won their battles.  
  
"And now onto shoes." Ashley announced as they left the store.  
  
Rika groaned. "This is going to be a long night."  
  
~So, what'd ya think? What torturous idea does Ashley have for shoes? How long will they argue until they decide on a pair? Hmm, this could be a long night! Questions? Comments? You know where to send them! (read last chapter, very bottom) By the way, Fiery-Chan, I didn't get the dark ocean idea from your story! (also last chapter) 


	13. Chapter 12: Ryo Akiyama!?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own digimon. I will someday though, when potatoes grow on trees, hell freezes over, and I got out with Cory Bish. In other words, it ain't gonna happen. (Never ever ever in the next eternity am I gonna go out with Cory Bush! Get that through your head, Steven, Zimm Zimm, and Dan-san! (My own nicknames for them, 'cept Steven. His would be retard!) So there!)  
  
Fiery-chan: Yeah, it is ironic, and you better write a sequel!  
  
Starfire282: Yeah, I like the singer, but not the color! Its toooooo pretty! ARG! I hate this that are toooo pretty! Lol. On with the show!  
  
I could put those stars and wiggly lines here but I got sick of 'em. And now on to the story!  
  
Ashley and Rika walked into the Nonaka household carrying a few shopping bags. After another hour-long argument, the two had finally compromised on the shoes. Instead of the white platforms with start around the strap that Ashley picked and the flat baby blue thongs Rika had picked, they missed their ideas together and found a pair of light pink thongs that were one inch high. Rika did complain about them being pink, but in the end gave in, of course, due to Ashley's powers of persuasion, but they did make a deal that since Rika had to wear pink, there would be no makeup for her. Ashley took the platforms for herself, since they matched her outfit.  
  
Ashley headed for the guest room, and Rika to her room. Rika walked into her bathroom, many things on her mind. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. *Now that I know Ashley likes Henry,* Rika said as she scrubbed her teeth. *I have to find out if Henry likes her. I'm pretty sure he does, with the way he acts around her. Almost the way I acted around Ryo sometimes.* She chuckled, remembering the trip to the beach all the tamers, plus Alice and Nikki, had taken a couple years ago during school vacation. Takato and Jeri had been so obvious. So were Kazu with Alice, but just Kazu. Alice showed no feeling whatsoever towards Kazu. Just because she didn't show any feelings, didn't mean she didn't have them. Nikki flirted with Kenta a bit. Rika had been torn between Henry and Ryo. She decided to try both and see whom she liked better. She flipped a coin, heads for Ryo and tails for Henry. Gee, you probably saw this coming. Heads. Ryo. And so the games began.  
  
Rika spent the next few days talking, flirting, and whatever other stuff you would do in a situation like this, with Ryo. (A/N: And, no, I have never been in a situation like this, so I really don't know what I'm talking about.) The fifth day of this 'game' did it. (A/N: It was a two weeklong trip. She was going to try each of the boys for 6 days, then decide who.) She fell under his spell. Head over heels. No, literally, she fell down the stairs. She also liked the looks of jealousy girls on the beach gave her when she was with him. She hated it, though, when one of the Malibu Barbies actually got the nerve to come up and talk to him, even when they knew he was talking to Rika. Being the polite boy he was, Ryo would just nod his head and smile at her, but whenever she would leave, he'd just shake his head and roll his eyes. (A/N: Well, I'm telling too much of my next story, which will explain all this nonsense about beach vacations and falling and whatever else you guys might be confused about.)  
  
Rika finished brushing her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed, something was on her mind. "Renamon?" she called. The digimon materialized in front of her.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Yes. Renamon, do you think I'm waiting for someone who's not coming back?" Although Rika hadn't said the name, Renamon knew who it was.  
  
"Well, I th-" Renamon stopped when the door opened.  
  
"Rika, do you have any tooth-" Ashley stopped when she saw Renamon. "- Paste."  
  
Rika bit her lip. Renamon looked at her for help. She didn't get any.  
  
Ashley broke the silence. "Y-you have a digimon?" Ashley lived in America, therefore she knew nothing about the D-Reaper and Renamon, or so she acted.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Renamon."  
  
Ashley began to scope out Rika's room. One of er walls was covered with frmaed pictures. There was a picture of all Rika's friends, plus a boy, two little girls and another little boy she had never seen. Well the younger ones. *That boy, he looks so familiar.* She looked closer. There were creatures in it to. *All of her friends have digimon? Darn, this is going to be harder than I thought.* she continued looking at the pictures. Her eyes locked onto one, it wasn't a picture, but Game Informer. On the cover were Rika and that boy. The subtitle read: 'Can the Digimon Kind and Queen keep their titles?' It was dated two years ago. The boy. His chocolate brown hair and azure eyes were so recognizable, but how? Was it because he was the 'Digimon king'? 'The Legendary Tamer?' No, it was something else, but what?  
  
"Who is he?" Ashley asked, pointing to the boy. She saw Rika frown.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama. He disappeared a year ago." Rika said, almost choking her words.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know. What did you need? Toothpaste?" When Ashley nodded, Rika disappeared into her bathroom, emerging moments later with the tube. "Here."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I better get some sleep. Goodnight, Rika." She said, exiting the room.  
  
"Night, Ash." Rika said as she lay down on her bed.  
  
Ashley walked down the hall towards the guest room. "Ryo Akiyama. it couldn't be. Could it?"  
  
~What the heck is up with Ashley and Ryo? Don't look at me, I don't know either. I'm just as confused as you are! Great author I am. lol. Well anyway, be sure to check out the next chapter of ~Love Conquers All~! 


	14. Chapter 13: Twenty Questions and an Odd ...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own digimon.  
  
Simon: What no rude remarks about people or stupid little scenes?  
  
Whitney: No.  
  
Simon: But that's no like you.  
  
Whitney: Well, sorry! I haven't had my ten Popsicles yet, and even if I did, mom bought me the sugar free kind this time! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP! I HAVE NOT HAD MY DAILY SUGAR INTAKE SO DON'T BUG ME!  
  
Simon: *cowering in corner*: O-okay, W-Whitney.  
  
Whitney: Good.  
  
Simon *thinking*: Bitch  
  
Whitney: Hey!! No more TV. or fanfics for you! Your vocabulary is getting too colorful! Go to your room!  
  
Simon: I don't have my own room.  
  
Whitney: Then go to my room. *thinks about what she just said* Wait! No! Don't go to my room! Hey, get back here! Where'd you go? This is the bad thing about having invisible friends.  
  
And on with the show.....  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Mmmmm." Rika moaned as she slapped around for her alarm clock.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
She continued swatting at it, either missing or not hitting the button.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BE-! SMACK! CRASH!  
  
"Bingo!" she muttered to herself. She had smacked it and knocked onto the floor. She sighed and turned back over, ready to go back to sleep.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"ARG!" Rika rolled back over and finally opened her eyes. She leaned over the side of her bed and groggily looked for the 'off' button. She leaned over too far, falling of the bed and hitting her head on the floor. "Ouch!" Though her bed was only a few inches high, the floor was hard and took its toll. *Well, that's what you get for being lazy and not just getting up and turning it off in the first place.* her mind scolded her. "Oh, shut up." She retorted.  
  
"Uh, who are you talking to?"  
  
Rika looked around to see who was talking to her. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Monodramon?"  
  
"Nice to see you, too." The dinosaur looking creature sneered.  
  
"How did you get in? And who said you could come in?" Rika began pushing him out the door. "Well, I know I didn't."  
  
"This is a really nice way to treat your boyfriend's digimon." Monodramon stated matter-of-factly, not really realizing what he had said.  
  
Rika stopped in her tracks. This was the first time Monodramon had ever mentioned Rika and Ryo's relationship. "And what makes you think he's my boyfriend?"  
  
"You kissed him." He said as though she was stupid.  
  
"So."  
  
"When two people kiss, it means they like each other."  
  
"Maybe it was a dare."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. *Probably heard Takato and Jeri talking about us.* she thought. "Well, that as a year ago. Maybe I don't like him anymore."  
  
It was Monodramon's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Rika asked, noticing his look.  
  
"You know what. Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Rika asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I know you know, but I'll rephrase my question anyway. Do you like Ryo?"  
  
"You sure are an inquisitive digimon."  
  
"You're avoiding the question and changing the subject."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Answer the question! Now!"  
  
"Fine, jeez. Don't go Cyberdramon on me."  
  
Monodramon narrowed his eyes at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that when your Cyberdramon you get all mean and selfish and stuff!"  
  
Monodramon opened his mouthed to talk, but stopped. He had forgot about what they were talking about before the sudden outburst. "Oh, yeah?! Well, I'm not Cyberdramon am I? No, so back to what we were talking about. Do you still like Ryo?"  
  
"."  
  
"Well,"  
  
".Yes." she wasn't going to lie to him and she couldn't manage to get out of answering the question.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Rika gave him a look. "What is this? Twenty Questions?"  
  
"No, I just wanna know. Then I'll be done."  
  
"Okay, whatever. I don't know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's a big difference between like and love. I admit, I do like him more than a friend, but I don't know if I'd go as far as saying I love him. Wait, why am I telling you this? You're a digimon, you wouldn't understand. And I thought you said you would be done after I told you if I like him or not!?"  
  
Monodramon backed away from the red-hot redhead. "I never said you had to answer that question. You volunteered the information."  
  
Rika glared at him. He started to back up to the door, ready to leave. She stopped him. "Stop, you never told me why you came!"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Monodramon scratched his head. "I forget."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes again. "Typical."  
  
"Typical? What's that supposed to mean?" Monodramon asked, getting a little defensive.  
  
"It means you're always forgetful and lightheaded! Now leave!" She said as she pushed the purple reptile out the door. "Good bye!" She slammed it shut. A thought crossed her mind. *Do I love Ryo?* she thought. *There is a big difference between life and love, but do I? That's a big step. I'd have to see him again to find out, but when will that be?* Rika sighed and lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
~Why did she tell Monodramon all that? Does he understand? What was he going to tell her? I have no clue, so don't ask me! If you have any ideas, e-mail me at almost_human1332@yahoo.com -or- pippi_2008@hotmail.com. Please send me ideas if you have them! Even if I don't use them, they probably inspired me somehow! I am now working on a website! Yay! 


	15. Chapter 14: Setting up For The Party and...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own digimon, never will, unless potatoes start growing on trees. By the way, it's supposed to be Cory Bish, not Bush, typing mistake, but then again, that's what Mike a.k.a. Zimm Zimm (I know he's gonna hate me for that nickname. Zimm Zimm, it's kinda funny. So is Dan-san, cuz it rhymes. Or does it? Maybe it's pronounced sawn, not san. I dunno. Oh well. It was gonna be Dan-Chan, but Chan means really close friend, like boyfriend/girlfriend, which we are not, .unfortunately., oops, hope he's not reading this! Lol, back to my point.) put in his will for the yearbook, oh well. I don't think anyone reading this knows what I'm talking about. I don't own fanfiction.net either.  
  
Simon: And now to the story.  
  
Angel13~ Don't worry, Ashley will explain later, in a much different way than you might think.  
  
Simon: Really!? *breathes hard, practically panting*  
  
Whitney: Down boy, not like that.  
  
Simon *disappointed*: Oh.  
  
Whitney *shakes head*: Some people are so sick.  
  
Fiery-chan~ Again, Take a deep breath. Ryo is alive, for now.  
  
Simon: And now onto the story!  
  
Whitney: Hey, I'm the au- *gets pushed out the door by Simon*  
  
Simon: Like I said, on with the story!  
  
Rika trudged down the hallway towards the kitchen. She was still thinking about her conversation with Monodramon. "Hmm, what was he here to tell me? It better not have been important, cuz if it was, I'll make sure he doesn't forget anything ever again!" She said to no one, hands in fists.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Monodramon, I thought I told you to stay- Oh, it's you Ashley." Rika said to the yawning blonde.  
  
"What time is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"10:30." Rika said.  
  
"10:30!? It's that early!?" Ashley said, totally serious.  
  
"Early? I usually wake up at 7:00!" Rika said, also totally serious.  
  
"What would possess you to do that?"  
  
"Watch the digimon TV show."  
  
"I thought you were before, but now I know you're a psycho." Ashley said. The two began to walk towards the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells like-"  
  
"Bacon!" Rika squealed with delight as she ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, on the table was a plate of bacon. Ashley had never seen this side of Rika. The side that actually liked something, other than digimon or fighting with people. Ashley gave her some sort of 'Yes that's bacon, but why are you so excited?' look. Rika paid no attention whatsoever.  
  
"So, are you kids going to set up for the party?" Rika's grandmother asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rika asked, mouth full of bacon. She swallowed. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"We are?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to. You don't have to if you don't want." Rika said.  
  
"No, I will. You just didn't tell me." "Sorry, I forgot. I had a lot on my mind." Rika said, forgetting that when the moment aroused, Ashley will question anything that was not explained well.  
  
"Like what?" Ashley asked, there was the moment.  
  
*Oh, crap* Rika thought. "Lots of stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Ashley repeated.  
  
"Stuff you wouldn't understand."  
  
By now Ashley was getting a little ticked. "Try me."  
  
"You're just like Monodramon."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked. Although she didn't know who Monodramon was, or what he acted like, she figured it wasn't good.  
  
*Monodramon asked the same thing.* "It means you very nosy."  
  
"So." Ashley said. "Well, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"My God! Fine! I was thinking about Ryo, and. other stuff." Rika said.  
  
The way Rika said 'other stuff' told Ashley not to pry any more. *Ok, I think I know what she's getting at with the Ryo topic, but if I'm correct, this could be a lot harder than I thought.*  
  
"What? No more questions?" Rika mocked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sick or something?" Rika reached out and put a hand on Ashley's forehead. "Guess not."  
  
"Haha Rika, very funny. I have changed over the years and I'm not as snooping as you think I am." Ashley stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You never liked the smart type before. Guess what they say is true, opposites attract." Rika laughed.  
  
Ashley glared at her. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"  
  
"And what would you do if I was?"  
  
"This!" Ashley said as she threw a piece of toast at Rika's face. She started to laugh. Rika picked up a piece of her toast and threw it at Ashley. Soon it became an all-out food brawl between the two, which was ceased when Rumiko, Rika's mother, entered and was hit with a piece of bacon. Let's just say she wasn't very happy that she smelled like bacon, considering she was going to a photo shoot.  
  
"Rika, your party is tomorrow and look how dirty the house is! Now you have to clean to, besides just setting up! You two better get started!" she ordered as she walked back towards her room, about to wash of the bacon 'perfume' she now had on. As she left, Ashley and Rika started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see the look on your mom's face when she got hit!?" Ashley asked through laughter.  
  
"Yeah! That was funny!" Rika replied. "Well, I guess we better get started. Cleaning all this up could take a while."  
  
"Yeah, a loooooong while." Ashley agreed. And so our heroes started to clean up the kitchen, every piece of toast stuck to the wall was peeled off, every slice of bacon on the ceiling was knocked down.  
  
"Considering the fact that I smell like bacon, butter, and orange juice, I'm gonna go take a shower." Rika said as she threw the last bit of bacon in the trash can.  
  
"Yeah, I think I better also." Ashley consented. She headed towards the guest room as Rika passed her and walked to her room.  
  
Rika quickly undressed and took a nice, long, cold shower. (Simon: I thought they told you to add detail? Whitney: Simon, pervert! I will not go into detail about Rika undressing and taking a shower! And get those pictures out of your head! And to think I thought you up! ARG!) When she was finished, she put on jean capris, a white tank top with a monkey hanging from stars, and pulled her hair into a bun using clear blue chopsticks. (Whitney: Hey, that sounds familiar. *looks at self* Oh, wait, that what I'm wearing!) She walked out to find Ashley sitting at the computer, at a website called fanfiction.net.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Reading stuff." Ashley replied.  
  
"Like what?" Rika asked, hanging over Ashley's shoulder, reading the story also. Ashley appeared to be kind of hesitant about this, not Rika over her should, but rika reading the story. She didn't know how Rika was going to take it. "Cruising the Caribbean." Rika read the title out loud.  
  
"You might not want to read this, I mean, this is the third chapter, and you might wanna read the first two before this." Ashley suggested, wanting Rika to not read this at all. Period.  
  
"Oh, don't get you underwear in a bunch. I think I'll be fine. Hey! What the! I'm in this! With my mom .And Ryo. And Henry. I would NEVER buy J Lo shorts! Okay, maybe with my moms credit card. But I would never wear them! And modeling a bathing suit? A PINK bathing suit? No! No! NO! How can you read this crap. These people have ruined me! I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually had me crying in a corner about something stupid, like, like, I don't know!" By now Rika was running around the room, ranting and raving about all this. Ashley sighed. She figured this would be the reaction. (Whitney: Uh, Simon, what are you thinking about? Simon: Rika in J Lo shorts. Whitney: *Shakes head*)  
  
"Rika, I think we better get started." Ashley said as she picked up a table that was leaning against the wall.  
  
"You're right." Rika sighed. She picked up the other end of the table.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do at you're party?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I don't know. Party stuff."  
  
"Any games?"  
  
"I dunno. Probably."  
  
"Dear God, Rika! What have you been thinking about this past week? Obviously not your party! We need to think of something to do. A game. Hmm."  
  
"We could always just mix together old games to make a new one." Rika suggested.  
  
"Yeah! We could mix together the greatest party games of all time!" Ashley said, well kinda yelled.  
  
"And those would be.?" Rika said.  
  
Ashley gave Rika a dirty look. "Duh! Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare! Now we hafta make up the rules. Hmm, okay, how 'bout someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on, they ask them truth or dare.  
  
"But there is no dare, they hafta kiss you instead of a dare."  
  
"And for truth, it stays the same."  
  
"Yeah! And now we have our game." (Whitney: Spin the Truth is property of me and my friend Ashley. We made it up. Yes, the one in the story if modeled after a real person. Rika is sorta modeled after me, hence the bacon and everything that's not Rika-like. Lol)  
  
"And now we can finish setting up." Rika said as she threw tape and dark blue streamers at Ashley, purple ones for herself.  
  
Okay, I'm not gonna get into detail about this whole set-up for the party thing because this chapter is going really slow and I wanna get to the party! So, to sum it up, Streamers are everywhere, tables are set up along with chairs.  
  
"So, Rika, How did you know Ryo?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh, he's one of my friends."  
  
"You're friends with the legendary tamer, the digimon king? Knowing you, I thought you would have given him the cold shoulder forever cuz he beat you." Ashley said.  
  
"I did for awhile. Then I got to know him and he wasn't the egotistical jerk I framed him as. He's pretty modest. We were really close friends." Rika said. She hadn't really realized at the time that she had poured out all this information to Ashley, which was a big mistake.  
  
"Friends?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rika gave her a 'Shut up while you're still ahead' look. Ashley's face stayed the same. Rika sighed. "A little more. No more questions. Don't you think you've asked enough today?" Rika asked.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Ashley glanced over to the clock. "Wow! It's nine already!"  
  
Rika looked at the clock also. "You're right. I didn't know we spent that much time setting up. But then again, we had to clean the kitchen, too."  
  
"Yeah." Ashley giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Rika stated as she walked out of them room. "Night Ash."  
  
"Night." Ashley replied heading back to the computer. "I think I'll stay up a little longer to finish reading that story."  
  
Whitney: So, that chapter sucked. Sorry, I wasn't on my usual sugar high, like I said, my mom bought the sugar free Popsicles. I just wanted to add a few Ryo parts, they WILL be a part of the plot in the future. If you're confused, don't e-mail me cuz I am too. Lol. I pretty sure I know what I'm doing. About the bacon, that's one of my traits. I like bacon. A lot. The next chapter should be better cuz I'm gonna type it now, and I just made cookies! Yay! Sugar!  
  
~*'Cruising the Caribbean' is property of Fiery-chan and Angel13. Used with permission. (Angel13, I asked Fiery-chan permission, just in case you didn't know.) I suggest you read it. It's one of my personal favs.*~ 


	16. Chapter 15: Wait Until Dark...

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own digimon.  
  
Simon: You wouldn't be smart enough to think of it anyway.  
  
Whitney: You know what, Simon, I've had enough of you!  
  
Simon: What are you gonna do about it? I'm a muse, you can't do anything to me.  
  
Whitney: do you even know what muse means?  
  
Simon: .  
  
Whitney: It means to think about something in a quiet, careful way. You are neither quiet, nor careful.  
  
Simon: So. OMG! There's a giant llama attacking the city!  
  
Whitney *looking out window*: You right! We gotta get out of here! *Runs down street*  
  
Simon runs down street in opposite direction, towards the llama.  
  
Whitney: Where are you going?  
  
Simon: Well, I've got to save my ass.  
  
Whitney: Saving your ass would be this way!  
  
Simon: I mean my donkey.  
  
Whitney: Oh. Okay. I'll wait for ya. *Simon runs then comes back, donkey in tow. I still don't know how we can see him if he's invisible.*  
  
Simon: Now let's go! *The three hop on plane, fly to the Bahamas.*  
  
Simon: now this is what I'm talking about! Look at those chicks in their thongs! YES!  
  
Whitney *giving Simon a dirty look.*: Right. Anyway, hey! Look! It's a computer!  
  
Snowbell: Heehaw (Translation: We're in the Bahamas, right beside the beach, and all you can think of is a computer? Psycho.)  
  
Whitney: Yes. I gotta finish my chapter. All my fans are waiting.  
  
Simon: You call those nuts that read your story fans? Yeah. they probably aren't even reading this, they probably want to know when the heck you going to actually start you story!  
  
Whitney: As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right, but I do call them fans! So, now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I'm doing the stars and wiggly lines again! My energy is back! Yay! lol)  
  
Henry sat on the couch, waiting for the phone, which was currently occupied by Suzie, with her friend Kiersten on the other end. They had been talking on the phone for three hours. Henry had been listening for about a half an hour of it, which was the topic of boys. He was just about to give up on the phone thing and leave when a disturbing sentence came from Suzie's mouth.  
  
"Eww, Kiersten, you think Henry's cute? That's gross!"" Suzie shrieked.  
  
Henry shuddered at the thought. Now he knew he had to get out of the room, before he could hear anymore. He ran down the hallway towards his room. *I wonder what Takato is doing.* He thought and reached for the phone, but stopped short. *Oh, yeah, he's with Jeri. I'll talk to him tomorrow.* He closed his bedroom door, changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep within two minutes of trying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "But, Rachel, I thought you loved me! How could you do this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben, but it just seems like something's trying to tear us apart. For our safety, I just think breaking up is for the best." Rachel turned towards her house and began to break into a run.  
  
"No, you can't do this! Come back! I love you Rachel! I love you more than anything!"  
  
Takato was quietly fighting with himself to keep from falling asleep. Romance movies were not his thing. They were Jeri's, obviously, being as she picked the movie. He only had seen about ¾ of it so far, because he kept drifting off, but from what he could tell there was this girl named Rachel and a boy named Ben. Ben was in an accident, trying to save Rachel from a stray gunshot. While in the hospital, he was kidnapped. He was missing for about a year until he showed up at some get together with Rachel, her family and her friends, half-dead. One of Rachel's friends told her something and now she thought that she and Ben weren't meant to be. (By the way, I made this movie up. It sounds familiar, but I can't seem to figure out how. if you figure it out, e-mail me, do NOT put it in a review! E-MAIL! Pippi_2008@hotmail.com -or- almost_human1332@yahoo.com. And I repeat, if you figure out where I got this movie from, E-MAIL me! Or if you think you know about Ashley, Ryo, or anything else about my story, E-MAIL me and I'll tell you if you're correct. Thanx!) Well, anyway, the only reason he was even trying to stay awake was Jeri. He checked his watch. 9:15. The movie would be over soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three dark figures loomed in the alley beside the Matsuki's bakery. It chewed rather contently on a piece of bread, dropping crumbs everywhere. His gnarled skin and green complexion made him stand out from the crowd, but the other two individuals weren't exactly normal either. A large black dog, or so it seemed, stepped out from the shadows and began licking up the fallen crumbs.  
  
The third figure emerged from the darkness. It was human, its body shaped like a young woman's, dressed in black pants and tank top. Her(?) hair was pulled into a ponytail. Around her(?) neck was a necklace of thin black rope-like matter. Hanging from it was a solid black glass sphere. The orb would have looked half-normal, if not for the blue flame that flickered inside of it.  
  
The dog(?)as well was solid black, except for the thin white stripe down its chest. This would have also looked normal, except for the fact that it had three tails. The tip of each tail too was white. Its eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight, like a cat's.  
  
The last creature was much shorter than the others, and like I said, was wrinkled and olive colored. His(?) clothes were mere rags, put together to give the impression of being a robe. His almond shaped eyes scanned the area like a hawk.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We have work to do." The female(?) of the group announced, walking out of the alley and into the night. The dog(?) and the -it- reluctantly obeyed and followed the leader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was too hot and too cold at the same time. The nightmares didn't help either. Nightmares of large black dogs and two others she couldn't place at the time. Most of them included her friends and her getting hurt and tortured, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She was baffled. They confused her, but none-the-less scared her. But it would all come together soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takato and Jeri were walking home, hand in hand. They were talking about the movie, which, surprisingly, Takato had stayed awake in until the end.  
  
"So, what was you favorite part in the movie?" Jeri asked, but no answer came. She hadn't realized that Takato had let go of her hand, until now. He stood there on the sidewalk, staring at something in terror. Jeri looked at him strangely, until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A glint of something shiny, something long, thin and shiny. Something like. a knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika continued to toss and turn, but she was now asleep whilst tossing and turning. She was having another dream, nightmare, whatever it was. This one was different than the others, it was, it was, Takato and Jeri? Why was she dreaming of Takato and Jeri? Well, anyway, it seemed like they were walking home from something. Takato froze. Dream Rika looked around, until she saw it. The knife. The knife raised up and was about to strike the young auburn haired girl until her boyfriend came to the rescue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jeri!" the young brunette screamed in horror as he pulled his girlfriend out of the knife's route. A gruff curse was heard in the bushes. Takato didn't know what it was, and didn't care. All he knew was he a Jeri needed o get out of there, now. But before he would do that, he grabbed the blade, which had skidded across the concrete, and threw it into the bushes where it came from. A shriek was heard, but it was very unearthly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika had enough of her reckless sleeping. She was going to go into the medicine cabinet and take some Tylenol PM. Yes, I know it's for pain and stuff, but it helps you sleep, too. She checked her bathroom. There was none to be found. *Okay, I'll go check the guest room cabinet. I doubt Ashley would mind. I'm just getting some medicine.* No, Ashley wouldn't mind, but for, um, let's just say other reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takato and Jeri raced down the street towards Takato's house, being as it was closest. When they reached it, Takato quickly put the key in the lock and unlocked it. The pair raced inside and slammed the door behind them, gasping for breath. Normally, the door would have been open, and Takato's parents would be waiting for him, but they were out of town on their second honeymoon.  
  
"Wha-what was that?" Takato asked Jeri.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't think it liked us very much." Jeri answered. Takato went into the kitchen and fixed him and Jeri some tea. He knew they weren't going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika walked down the hallway towards the guestroom. Out of no where, she began to become short of breath. A wave of heat and sweat came over and she felt dizzy. She figured it was just the lack of sleep and the nightmares, so she continued without any worries. She reached the guestroom and found that Ashley wasn't there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeri was still a bit shaken up from the little knife incident. "Takato, they were trying to kill me." Her voice shook with fear.  
  
Takato placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Jeri, they didn't, and I won't let them." He assured her. She looked at him as if to say 'thank you.' Without saying a word. She then rested her head on his shoulder. She was a bit tired. Maybe they were going to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika looked about the room. There was no sign of Ashley. Where was she? What if someone kidnapped her too, just like Ryo? She heard footsteps behind her, she jumped. She whirled around to see Ashley behind her.  
  
"Uh, what are you doin'?" Ashley inquired.  
  
"I was just seeing if your bathroom had anything to help me sleep." Rika said. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was getting a drink of water from the kitchen. You say you need some sleeping pills? I think I saw some in there." She led Rika to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet. She pulled out a box and handed it to rika. "Here will this do?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Rika said to her cousin. She began the journey back to her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: I think this was a really good chapter. It's my favorite so far  
  
Simon: Yeah, Whitney, I must admit, even after you little llama event in the beginning at the disclaimer, it was still good.  
  
Whitney: And now it's time for some Thank yous I forgot!  
  
Super Saiyan (To anyone who doesn't know, this is the great Ashley in my story): Of course! Anything with you in it is great! Lol.  
  
Angel13: It confused me a bit too, I hope this chapter doesn't though. You want one of my cookies? They have a decent amount of sugar in them. Yummy! Lol.  
  
So, who are these mysterious beings? Are Rika's dreams really visions? And remember, if you have anything to say about the movie, E-MAIL me. Think you know what's with Ashley? E-MAIL me! I'm not gonna bother putting the e- mails here cuz they're up at the top somewhere. Thank you and goodnight! 


	17. Chapter 16: Run-ins

Disclaimer: I don't think I own digimon. Or Maxis (The Sims), Pepsi Or Vanilla Coke. Last time I checked I didn't own any big time companies or shows, so, uh, no. But I do own a dog named Max who's black with a white stripe down his chest!  
  
Whitney: Some Thank yous.  
  
~Fiery-Chan: I got braces too, and I got them tightened yesterday and now they hurt like hell. My butt hurts too cuz I was in front of the computer from 9-12 at night, in the same sitting position, and my butt got sore and my back did too. When I woke up this morning, my legs hurt and my shoulders hurt, which is not good because I'm supposed to go bike riding with my friend Cassie. So now my back, shoulders, butt, and teeth hurt all at once. Ouch! Lol. That's enough of my ranting, so moving on.~  
  
~Behind the Void: I'm not sure if it's safe or healthy either, but it helps! When I'm tired my brain isn't spinning with ideas, like now, so I can't think of what to put next. I'll have to go find sugar cubes somewhere.~  
  
~Hilary: Thanx!~  
  
Now to the story! (It seems I've gotten more serious. That can't be good! Someone help me! Lol Maybe not though, I -am- running around in black pants, black tank top, black combat boots, black sunglasses, and I was wearing a long black trench coat. I really got into The Matrix too much, but it is such a good movie!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika's amethyst eyes fluttered open. She had had a peaceful nights sleep after she took couple Tylenol, and convinced herself that her dreams last night were just that, dreams. She couldn't be scared or anything at her party, which she had just remembered was today. She wearily climbed out of bed. Without giving her digital clock a glance, she grabbed a pair of dark blue athletic shorts and a baby blue tank top. (Whitney: Hey! Hold up! *looks down at self* She's stealing my clothes again! If she gets to steal my clothes, then I get to steal digimon! Simon: Whitney, you wrote what she was wearing, so it's your fault she's wearing your clothes. And, I would advise you didn't try to steal digimon. It virtually impossible. Sorry. Whitney: Oh. K, then! Back to story!) Rika groggily trudged down the hallway, occasionally tripping over herself. (Whitney: I did that today. Fell on my butt. People were staring at me and shaking their heads. Kinda funny.)  
  
As she entered the living room, she noticed that Ashley was already there. She was dressed, clad in dark denim capris and a black t-shirt that said 'I smile because I have no idea what's going on' (One of my favorite quotes!) with a smiley face beside it. Rika snickered at this, it fit Ashley well sometimes, but only when she was with her friends from America. Rika had met a couple of them before, their names were, um, oh yeah, Kaitlyn and Whitney (Whitney: Hey! It's me! Wait! Are you saying Ashley's dumber when she's with me? Simon: Well, duh.) Kaitlyn was the, well, sanest of the group, but not necessarily sane. Put all three together and you have a miniature nuthouse. No, really, I'm serious. Too many bad memories, I'm scarred for life. Anyway, this surprised her, considering Ashley was not, I repeat not, one to wake up early. Then again, was it early? She checked the clock beside the computer.  
  
"12:37!? Why didn't somebody come wake me up?" Rika gasped.  
  
Ashley turned around in the computer chair. "Oh, sorry. I thought maybe you would want some extra sleep cuz you were having trouble last night. That ok?" her cousin asked her.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I gotta go pick up some food at the grocery store. You wanna come?" Rika asked as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Sure, just let me grab some cash." Ashley answered as she ran to her room. Rika walked over to the computer to see what Ashley had been doing. Sure, it was prying, but Ashley wasn't exactly the one to mind her own business either. She was on fanfiction.net again. She wasn't reading Cruising the Caribbean, but some other story. (I don't know the name either. It could be a lot of stories, so pick one you've read.) Rika would now be damaged for life after what she just read.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rika screamed in horror as she read the little tale of terror. No, terror didn't even begin to describe the literature.  
  
Ashley rushed into the room. "What's wrong Rika!?" she asked as she looked around the room. She looked on in dread when she saw Rika at the computer. *Here it comes, Ashley. I told you that you shouldn't have read that story. But no, don't listen to your head. Brace yourself.* her mind scolded her.  
  
"How could you, I mean, this thing, why, what possessed you to read it?" Rika asked.  
  
"Rika, it's not real. I mean, it's just a simple Rukato fic. (LOL! Sorry Rukato fans! It's just not my thing! Nothing personal!) It's not like it's the truth or something." Ashley tried to convince her.  
  
"I know, but it's gonna infect your mind with nasty thoughts! Ryuki fics I don't mind, obviously, heck, I'll even allow Jenruki, but Rukato fics are not permitted in this household! Got it? Good. Let's go." Rika said as she walked out the door, shaking her head. Ashley followed unwillingly behind, muttering about how it was just a story and was rather funny. Rika turned around a gave her a sour look, but said nothing.  
  
Another flash of heat and sweat flashed across Rika's body, and she felt dizzy again. Something rustled behind her. She twisted around to see something jumping out of the bushes towards her. She was about to scream when she realized what it was. A small black puppy. It looked like a Labrador retriever, except for the white stripe down his chest. His tail wagged furiously as he hopped about and Rika's legs. She giggled.  
  
"Hey, there little guy. What's your name?" Ashley asked, who by now had picked up the small pup. She checked his neck for a collar, but came up empty handed. "um, okay. Guess you don't got one. Well, how about Max?" The dog licked her face. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled as the dog licked her face with its large pink tongue. "Then Max it is!"  
  
"I'm guessing you taking him home with us?" Rika asked her as she set, um, Max down on the ground.  
  
Ashley nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Well, good luck with my mom. 'Oh, no! It's going to get hair all over my nice clothes!'" Rika snorted. "Then again, she might consider it for you, since you my 'sweet little cousin'. 'Rika, honey, you should really try to be more like her.' And I quote all three."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get out of your room, Henry! Time for lunch!" Suzie called as she pounded on her brother's bedroom door.  
  
"I'm *pound* coming! *pound* Stop that before you break down my door!" He yelled back as he saved his game on The Sims. (I love that game!) He pushed open his door quickly, knocking Suzie down. "Oh, sorry sis. I didn't know you were still there."  
  
"Anyone with common sense wouldn't be." A voice piped up from his shoulder.  
  
"Terriermon, be nice." Henry warned. He began to walk towards the kitchen, when something caught his eye out the window. Walking down the sidewalk was a small green creature. Clad in an off white robe, it wasn't a normal sight. Yet, people just passed by him like he wasn't there. "What the!?" he yelled, turning around and walking down the hall in the opposite direction, running over Suzie again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, I wish Kage was here. I don't even know where I'm going. She's been here before, she knows where everything is. Arg!" He heard foot steps padding behind him. He whirled around, although he cared less who it was. But it wasn't a matter of how much he cared, but a matter of him being the reason the boy was running. He shrugged it off and continued.  
  
"Hey, you!" Henry called. People stopped in their tracks to see who he was talking to, only to see him pointing at thin air. The -thing- turned around, just to make sure. He found a boy around the age of 16, blue hair, silver eyes, pointing directly at him.  
  
"He's one of them." He gasped, then turned around and broke into a run. Henry dashed after him, leaving people wondering what the heck he was running after. They didn't see what the boy saw, they couldn't. Only the select chosen children could, but the -it- knew Henry couldn't be the teen he was looking for. The teenager he was set out to destroy, for without her, the other chosen would be powerless. Taking her away would leave the group broken, it wasn't the same as if one of the others was taken. It had to be her. She was the strongest, but at the same time, the weakest. Somehow they needed to catch her off guard, and he knew exactly how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you plan on doing with him while we're in the store?" Rika asked Ashley, referring to Max. Ashley had never thought about that.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe he'll be good and just sit and wait for us." She said, not very convincing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Rika said as they arrived and she walked in. Ashley stayed behind, trying to put the dog somewhere. She came in about thirty seconds later. Rika was impatiently tapping her foot. "Finally." She began strolling down the aisles. "She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She turned to Ashley. "Okay, go get some soda." Ashley gave her a weird look. "what?"  
  
"Why do you call it 'soda'? That's so. stupid. It's called 'pop', not soda. Stop living in the 90s." Ashley joked, but only about the 90s part. She absolutely hated people calling pop 'soda'. (Really, she does. She hates people calling candy 'sweets' too.) She walked down the aisles until she found the one she was looking for. She picked up a bottle of Pepsi, a bottle of Slice, one of Sprite, and one of root beer.  
  
She went to find Rika, who was wandering through the chip aisle. She must have heard Ashley coming because she turned around. When she saw the soda (*gets evil look from the real Ashley*) er, pop, her face crinkled into a look of disgust.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Pepsi?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Coke?" Rika said  
  
"Hell, no!" Ashley almost yelled. Some older women looked at her, then muttered something to their friends about younger children and their language.  
  
"Uh, how about hell yes?" Rika said, then turned Ashley around and walked towards the pop aisle. She then stopped and directed Ashley towards the Coke. Ashley just stood there. "Fine." Rika said bluntly and picked up a bottle of Coke and a bottle of Vanilla Coke up herself. "Okay, we're done here." She walked back towards the chip area. She picked up a couple of different kinds and went to the cash register. She was about to pay when she looked at Ashley, who was muttering to herself. "What are you mumbling about?" she asked her. Ashley looked up.  
  
"How can you drink that stuff? Vanilla coke. It's gross." Ashley said as she shook her head. Rika just ignored that comment and continued paying. When she was finished, she began walking out the door, Ashley close behind, still whispering to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where *pant* did he *pant* go?" Henry gasped. He had been gaining on the creature, but then, out of no where, he disappeared. He then realized where he had run to. The Matsuki's bakery. "Well, might as well see what Takato is up to." Henry opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, how may I he- Oh, it's just you Henry." Takato greeted.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Henry answered sarcastically. Jeri walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of cream puffs. (Sorry, I couldn't help it. Lol)  
  
"Hi, Henry." She greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi Jeri. I didn't know you would be here." Henry said.  
  
"I normally wouldn't be, but" she stopped.  
  
"But what?" Henry asked.  
  
"Last night, me and Takato were walking home from the movies, and."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: Yeah, so this wasn't that great.  
  
Simon: Nope.  
  
Whitney: Yeah, thanks. Anyway, next is the party chapter! YAY! It might take a while though cuz I'm going away this weekend, so not until mid-next week. I sorry.  
  
Simon: Why? They're probably all rejoicing because you won't be able to write stupid disclaimers and stuff like right now. Or your story for that matter.  
  
Whitney: Whatever. Well, until next time! Thank you and goodnight! 


	18. Chapter 17: Um, heh heh... Surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Whitney *beaming*: Hi!!!!!  
  
Simon: Why are you so doggone happy?  
  
Whitney: They ran the digimon season finale early on Fox Kids!  
  
Simon: So.? You've seen it already. Twice, I think.  
  
Whitney: You can never watch the 'pumpkin' scene too many times!  
  
Simon: Pumpkin scene?  
  
Whitney: Yeah! You know, the part where Ryo calls-  
  
Simon: Yes, I know. Anyway,  
  
Whitney: This is the party chapter!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! So, let's get on with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika did not like that dog. It was just something about it that bugged her. Yes, he was a good dog, and had waited for them and hadn't done anything wrong yet, but something about it was different from the other dogs. She just couldn't place it. She brushed the thought aside, as she usually does when she doesn't want to believe something. She had other things to worry about, like her party. She checked the clock. 6:15.  
  
'Wow, the day went by fast. Only 15 minutes.' She though as she watched Ashley and Max play by the pond in her back yard. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon. Max ran up to Renamon, who had just phased in. Let's just say Renamon wasn't exactly thrilled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa, do you have any idea who it was?" Henry asked Jeri, who had just wrapped up her story.  
  
Jeri gave him a strange look. "Gee, Henry, I don't know because there's so many people who want to kill me." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I was just askin'." Henry said.  
  
Takato was the first to realize what time it was. "Guys, we gotta be at Rika's in about 15 minutes!"  
  
"I have to get over to Alice's! She's supposed to help me get ready!" Jeri said as she ran out the door.  
  
"Uh oh, Alice is helping Jeri get ready? This could get ugly." Henry laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Takato chuckled with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons. Pots of gold and rainbows, and the red balloons! Ha, Kenta, so there! I can name them all! You own me five bucks!" Kazu said as he and Kenta walked down the street. (Whitney: As you can see, I like food humor. Lol.)  
  
Kenta groaned. "Aww, Kazu, do I really have to pay you?"  
  
"Of course! Your like my bank!" Kazu replied. Footsteps clomped on the pavement behind them. They turned around to see Alice, Nikki, and Jeri running towards them. "Hey, Alice!" Kazu greeted as the two neared. Alice attached herself to Kazu's arm. Kazu showed no objection.  
  
"Pooh!" a small voice came from Kenta's pocket. Marine Angemon squirmed out.  
  
"Marine Angemon! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home." Kenta told the little pink being.  
  
"No home alone!" Marine Angemon squealed.  
  
"Rika said we could bring our digimon if we wanted. I didn't bring Leomon because he's too big." Jeri said.  
  
"And I didn't bring Guardromon because he'd wreck the whole place." Kazu added.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kazu, Kenta, Alice, Nikki and Jeri looked up to see Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako (I couldn't help but have the little kids come They are so cute!), and Takato running towards them. They realized that they were at Rika's house already. Kazu walked up and was about to ring the doorbell when the door swung open. Kazu backed away in alarm.  
  
"Hell-o everybody!" Ashley greeted as she motioned for everyone to come in. They all just stared at her, except Henry, who walked in, since he was the only one that had met the child before.  
  
Rika appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hi guys." She figured out the reason for their hesitation and added, "This psycho over here is my crazy cousin Ashley. I forgot you guys haven't met her before." Ashley waved to everyone.  
  
"Hi Ashley!" Suzie said.  
  
"Hi Suzie." Ashley smiled.  
  
Then everyone took a good look at each other. The thought finally sunk in, and Kazu was the first to grasp it. "Oh my God! Rika, you're wearing pink!" Kazu shrieked.  
  
Everyone looked at Rika, whose eyebrow was raised.  
  
"You're right, Kazu." Kenta said.  
  
"So, Rika, what's the deal? Did hell freeze over? Are potatoes growing on trees?" Kazu questioned.  
  
"No, this -thing-" Rika pointed to Ashley on the thing comment, "Made me wear it." She said with a laugh. "but, Kazu, if you mention this to anyone, I'll tell all you friends you aren't wearing you visor!"  
  
She was right, Kazu wasn't wearing his visor. He was wearing khakis with a blue t-shirt. Over his t-shirt was a red, white, and blue plaid button-up t- shirt. Alice was wearing a black mini-skirt with black tennis shoes that had silver stripes and a silver halter top. Around her neck was the usual cross necklace. As if to prove that Alice had dressed Jeri, Jeri had on black pants and a black one-shouldered shirt with silver rhinestones down it. She had black combat boots. (Whitney: Yeah, I know, Jeri probably wouldn't wear something like that, but it's fun to dream, right?) Nikki (Whitney: I really don't know why she, or the little kids, are here, but who cares!) was clad in dark blue jeans with a yellow tank top that's spaghetti straps tied. She had yellow sandals. On her arm, Kenta was dressed in jeans, a baby blue t-shirt with a basketball and the Nike sign, and sneakers. Takato was wearing black wind pants with a white stripe down the side and a yellow Nike shirt. His goggles weren't perched on his head, but they were in his pocket. He also had sneakers, as did Kazu and Henry. Henry had on olive colored zip-off pants with a white t-shirt and an olive and white button-up t-shirt. And, his last accessory was Terriermon, who was hovering atop his shoulder. (By the way, the boys outfits do match, even though they don't sound like it. I got them out of magazines and they look okay, besides, boys don't really care as much if they match as much as girls do. No offense to any boys reading this.) Suzie was wearing a red tank top with light blue jeans. Ai was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with khaki shorts. Make had on his overalls, with a gray football long sleeve shirt. Ashley was wearing, well, I forget. The real Ashley told me, but I lost the paper. Oh well, I'll put it later cause I'm not waiting until I get a hold of her.  
  
"We've changed. Takato doesn't wear his goggles anymore, Kazu doesn't have his visor, Jeri's wearing all black, and Rika's wearing pink!" Henry said.  
  
"Who would have ever thought. Takato will still be a goggle head to me, though." Rika laughed. "Well, you guys can come in now." Rika said as she walked to the living room.  
  
Of course, Kazu, Kenta, and Takato immediately ran towards the food, Ai, Mako, and Suzie began playing with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Marine Angemon, Jeri, Nikki and Alice were watching their boyfriends eat, and Ashley, Rika, and Henry were talking. Actually, it was more like Ashley and Henry were talking, Rika was just there.  
  
"And me and Rika found a dog." Ashley said as she told Henry about their day. As if on cue, Max bounded into the room. Everyone turned to see the pup as he jumped at all of them, no sure who to go to first. When he saw Ashley, he ran towards her and jumped into her lap, licking her face furiously. "Okay, that's enough, no, stop licking me! Hey!" Ashley giggled.  
  
Rika felt it again. That flash of heat and sweat. She felt like she was going to fall of the chair, but caught herself. She, yet again, threw it aside. "Who's up for a game?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, me and Rika made up this game. It's kind of a mix between Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you ask them truth or dare. But there is no dare, you gotta kiss 'em. We call it Spin the Truth. And that does -not- mean you can literally spin the truth. You must tell the facts." Ashley explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Rika said  
  
"Why do you get to go first?" Kazu whined. Rika ignored him. She picked up the glass bottle and spun it. 'Hmm, come on.' She thought. It stopped. 'Bingo!' "Ashley!" Rika said with delight. "I don't know why I'm even asking you this, cause you shouldn't say dare. I hope, but truth or dare?" Rika asked her.  
  
"Truth, obviously." Ashley said. 'Oh, shit. I know what she's gonna ask me!'  
  
"So, Ashley, Do you like Henry?" Rika said, she snickered evilly. Ashley glared at her. "Remember, you gotta tell the truth."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ashley snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now!" The green creature ordered one of his fellow people. It wasn't the girl, or the dog, but a man, around twenty. The man nodded and stepped out of the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You little biatch." Ashley called Rika, which just made Rika's smile grow.  
  
"Come on, we don't got all-" Rika was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"Rika honey, can you get that?" Rumiko called from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Sure." Rika replied. She turned to Ashley. "you torture is over. for now. Don't think I'm letting you off this easy." Rika left the room and walked down the hall towards the front door. She slowly turned the handle. She found a dirty young man holding something in his arms.  
  
"Hello?" Rika said uncertainly. She had never seen this man before, and her mother would never date someone so. dirty.  
  
"Are you Rika Nonaka?" He asked. She nodded cautiously. "Here, we have no use for him anymore." He shoved whatever he was holding into her arms. She almost fell backwards. It looked like a pile of rags, but it was much too heavy. Rika glanced down and then looked back at the guy, but he was gone. It was like he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Him?" Rika glanced back down at the rags, She gasped. It wasn't rags at all. It was a human. To be more specific, a boy. To be even more specific, a boy named. Ryo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: RYO'S BACK!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Simon: Dude, you already knew that.  
  
Whitney: So.? Aw, Rika didn't get to open her presents. darn. She'll have to do that later.  
  
Simon: You're a lost cause.  
  
Whitney: Some thank yous.  
  
Hoobastanker: I like foreshadowing too, but it gives away the story sometimes. Oh well, it's fun! Lol.  
  
Bluebird161221: You are crazy, but you like my story, so you can't be that crazy. Lol.  
  
Fiery-Chan- Lol. Just don't tell anyone what you know about anything!  
  
Luen-chan- Although I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you did in you story. Lol. *sigh* it was good.  
  
Angelic Dreams- I review the wrong chapter all the time.  
  
Hikari no Kousotsu- lol. I don't care what you call me.  
  
And to everyone: Thanx for reading and/or reviewing!  
  
Simon: Are you finished?  
  
Whitney: Yep! Thank you and goodnight! 


	19. Chapter 18: Ryo's back! (Creative, huh? ...

Disclaimer: Ryo's back! Oh, wait, that's not my line. What was it? Oh, yeah. I do not on digimon. Who knows what would happen if I did. Personally, I don't even want to know, the way my mind works.  
  
Simon: Right.  
  
Whitney: Stupid disclaimer took my line.  
  
Ryo: I'm back!  
  
Whitney: Hey, you supposed to be in the story!  
  
Ryo: I know, but I got bored. You weren't typing anything, so I decided to explore the computer. Hey, does Dan know about- *Whitney puts hand over Ryo's mouth.*  
  
Whitney *somewhat nervously*: Heh heh, Ryo, you better get back into the story before everyone starts to worry about you, I mean, you wouldn't want Rika to be worried again, would you?  
  
Ryo: No! Of course not! *runs off to who knows where*  
  
Whitney: Anyway.  
  
Simon: The thank yous!  
  
Whitney: Hey, that's my part. Oh well.  
  
~Fiery-Chan: Don't worry, my muses think I'm crazy too. Lol. (Simon: We don't think she's crazy, we know.)~  
  
~Luen-Chan: I love taffy, I'll have to go get some.~  
  
~Hikari no Kousotsu: You're right on target! Bingo! Bragging can be fun sometimes, the expressions on people's faces are funny if you brag a lot about something. Lol.~  
  
~Angelic Dreams: Bringing Ryo back seems to be the best decision for the story I ever made.~  
  
~Digi-girl: You're Welcome! (~  
  
~Hoobastanker: Having fun with the caps lock? Lol.~  
  
~Jackie: Thanx! (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to say.)~  
  
~Bluebird161221: Yes! I've finally memorized the number after you name! Lol. Well, I guess I better not leave ya in suspense, so here it is!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Him?" Rika glanced back at the rags. She gasped. It wasn't rags at all. It was a human. To be more specific, a boy. To be even more specific, a boy named.Ryo.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Rika screamed. The others, who at the time had been piled up behind the doorway, seeing who it was, also gasped and toppled onto each other. (I'm sure you've seen this scene before. It's rather funny.) It suddenly dawned on Rika how heavy Ryo really was, and she almost fell backwards. Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Alice, Jeri, Takato, Nikki, Ashley, and Henry quickly untangled themselves from the heap and rushed over. Henry and Takato caught Rika and steadied her, taking Ryo into their arms in the process.  
  
Rika was in total shock, but she wasn't the only one. The others stood around Henry and Takato, whose eyes were wide with surprise also. Kazu broke the silence.  
  
"Um, is he, ya know, alive?" Kazu asked nervously. All the teens were so amazed by Ryo even being there to check if he was alive.  
  
Rika knelt down beside him a placed a finger on his neck. "Well, he's got a pulse, but it's pretty slow." she looked up at everyone, her face frantic. Silence. "Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta get him to the hospital!" (Whitney: I just realized that just about all of the other kids besides Rika could have driven, because she's turning 16 and someone else probably already is, at least one of them has to have a car. Oh well.)  
  
We interrupt this scene to give you breaking news! Ashley is wearing a denim skirt and a blue tank top that doesn't have a back, it just ties, with a green star on it. She has white sandals with star on the straps!  
  
Rika: That was breaking news?  
  
Whitney: Yeah, cuz we didn't know in the last chapter. And, I promised them that I would tell them as soon as I talked to the real Ashley and found out!  
  
Rika: You are such a moron!  
  
Whitney: Hey! You be nice or I'll sic Matt on you!  
  
Simon: Isn't Matt a pillow?  
  
Whitney: Yeah, so shh! Pillows have feelings too! Besides, he's got a pretty mean bite!  
  
Kazu: Dude, he's a pillow. Pillows don't have feelings. Pillows don't bite.  
  
Rika: You know, that's the smartest thing you've said this whole story.  
  
Kazu: Hey!  
  
Rika: *sticks tongue out at Kazu*  
  
Henry: Come on, guys. This is no time to fight. Besides, you guys are friends.  
  
Rika: Gee, thank you Mr. Pacifist.  
  
Henry: Hey!  
  
Kenta: Come on, we gotta a story to write!  
  
Whitney: Actually, I have a story to write. You guys are just in it.  
  
Ryo: Hello? I am over here dying and you guys are fighting over something stupid like this?  
  
Whitney: Oh, right. Well, now that our news flash is over, back to the story!  
  
*Back at the Nonaka household* (Rika: 'Bout time. Whitney: Oh, shut up!)  
  
"MOM!" Rika screamed just about as loud as she could. Everyone winced. Footsteps were heard, and they were running frantically down the hall.  
  
"Yes, Rika, honey? What's the mat-" Rumiko (Ms. Nonaka) stopped dead at the doorway in mid step. "-ter?" She placed her foot on the ground. "Oh, my gosh." She said slowly, looking at the familiar face lying half dead in the doorway. "Rika what happened?" Rumiko acquired no reply, her daughter was staring blankly at the boy, a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
Henry spoke up, "Ms. Nonaka, I think we better get Ryo to the hospital." Rumiko nodded and left the room to call the ambulance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Very good, Kuroi." The olive being commented as the young man stepped towards him. (Kuroi means black in Japanese. I'm not sure if I told you, but Kage means shadow. Are we seeing a pattern here, hmm, darkness. *hint hint*) "I'm sure Kage will be pleased."  
  
The young man reached into his shirt and pulled out the sphere that hung around his neck, identical to the one 'Kage' wears. The emerald creature stopped him. "Not yet, wait a minute." He placed on of his jade fingers on his forehead, tracing a gash resting on it. (Simon: Hmm, wonder where that's from? Whitney: Shut up! You're going to ruin the story!) The dog and the girl were both missing. (Simon: Gee, where could they be? Whitney: Shut up! Matt, get 'em! *a pillow is thrown into the room, hitting Simon, startling him, he runs out of the room. Muffled screams are heard, along with a "AH! The pillows got my leg!"*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika stared blankly during the whole car ride to the hospital. "Stupid hospital people, not letting me in the ambulance." She muttered bitterly. Ashley rolled her eyes. Rika, Ashley, Rumiko, Seiko (Rika's grandmother, I think), and Henry (Don't ask, he's just there, okay?) were in the car. Henry, for some odd reason, was sitting in the middle of the two, placed an arm around Rika for comfort and one around Ashley for, well, obvious reasons. *winkety wink. Lol* (Whitney: Watch out girls, Henry's makin moves! Lol.)  
  
Rumiko had called Mr. Akiyama, and he said he would be there, but showed little enthusiasm, even for his son who was missing for over a year and was pronounced dead. It wasn't exactly surprising to anyone, he never really gave a damn for that kid. God, complete strangers cared more about him than his own father did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was he alive?" Kuroi asked his partner in crime. (Whitney: God, I want to use that stupid green creatures name! Does anyone know who he is, cause the green creature is a real thing from something. I was hoping someone would mention it, but now, does anyone know who he is? Tell me if ya review!)  
  
"I believe so, but who knows how long. They put a lot of torturing on him for his answers. Very strong boy, that Akiyama. He could have been useful if he hadn't refused." He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate traffic!" Kazu said in an irritated way. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his black Dodge Intrepid. (Whitney: Grab life by the horns! Simon: Why didn't he drive it to Rika's? Whitney: I don't know. But intrepid mean brave, fearless, stuff like that. Simon: So, he ran all the way back home to get it? Whitney: Yeah, the hospital's too far away to walk, Rika's house is in walking distance. Simon: Oh, I see.)  
  
"Kazu, it's okay. It only puts us behind a few minutes." Alice said.  
  
"Well, in those few minutes, Ryo could die and we wouldn't have been there to say good-bye!" Kazu was even more aggravated. Alice backed off. She had never seen Kazu this livid. Nikki and Kenta were in the backseat, listening quietly to the two. Behind them, in Takato's Audi TT Roadster (Simon: Where the heck are they getting the money for these cars? Well, at least it's not like they have a Ferrari or anything. Whitney: Heh Heh. Simon: Don't Tell me one of them has got a Ferrari! Whitney: Well. Simon: Dear God! Whitney: Hey, it's not my fault I like Ferrari's and Audi's! I especially like Ferrari Spiders.) were Takato (obviously) and Jeri. Ai, Mako, and Suzie were left at home to call all of the kids parents to tell them the news. They were, umm, *counts on fingers* nine after all, so they were ale to stay home by themselves.  
  
Back in the Nonaka ride, Ashley fingered her necklace nervously. This caught Henry's attention, his eyes staring at the strange necklace. It was black thin rope-like matter, with a glass bubble. The ball was filled with a blue liquid, so it seemed from his point of view. It looked like there was something else inside, something like a piece of rice. It was. The piece of rice had writing on it, hmm, oh, it said 'Trunks'. Henry chuckled. This must have startled Ashley, for she looked up at him.  
  
"You must be a pretty hardcore DragonBall Z fan. Well, hardcore Trunks fan." Ashley looked a bit confused, so he pointed to her necklace.  
  
"Oh, yeah, my friend Whitney has one that says 'Goten'." She said, blushing a bit. (Whitney: Actually, I don't know if she got her necklace, she was going to get one that said Trunks and I was going to get one that said Ryo. Not Goten. I didn't get mine because I didn't know if she got hers. I love using real people in my stories! Oh, yeah, the Kiersten a couple chapter back was also based on a real person, she doesn't really like Henry, she just think he's cuter than Ryo. She likes the color of his hair. That's would not be the point though.) She snuggled closer into Henry's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. This was something she could get used to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, a few broken bones. Heart's in shock, his breathing's irregular. I don't think he's going to make it."  
  
"Isn't he the same kid that was here a couple years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, hey! He's that missing kid!"  
  
"You mean Ryo Akiyama?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're right! He is!"  
  
"Such a pity that girl may never see him again."  
  
"Isn't that girl the Digimon Queen?"  
  
"Yeah. That's so cute. The Digimon King and Queen are going out."  
  
"Well, we don't know that. They might just be really close friends." The ambulance arrived and the doctor, nurses, etc, rolled the red-orange stretcher bearing the battered boy into the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is this all my fault, too?" Rika asked softly. She didn't realize it, but a tear was gently sloping down her cheek.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Henry asked her. "If you mean Ryo being in the hospital, then no, so stop blaming everything on yourself. This isn't like you Rika. You never cried over anything until Ryo came, and I know he doesn't want you to cry." She reached up a hand to wipe her cheek.  
  
Seiko broke the silence. "We're here." Ashley and Rika opened their doors, Henry stepped out of Ashley's. Rika walked up to the double doors, head down. Ashley was surprised that Rika hadn't run into a wall since she wasn't really watching were she was going. Rika was about to open one of the doors when Kazu's voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
"Hey, guys! Wait for us!" he yelled as he, Alice, Kenta, and Nikki ran towards them. Well, it was more Kazu was running towards them, the rest were just walking faster than normal, but not exactly running. A car door slammed, Takato's Audi's door, to be exact. He and Jeri approached the crew, arm in arm, Jeri sniffling a little. AS soon as they came to Rika, she opened the door and traipsed inside. Everyone else followed behind.  
  
Rika marched up to the front desk. The woman at the desk looked up, chewing her gum very loudly. Her mouth was open, so she looked like a cow. Her bright pink lips smiled in a very fake way as the redhead approached.  
  
"May I help you, honey?" She asked, not really wanting to help.  
  
"Uh, yeah, do you know the status of Ryo Akiyama?" Rika asked politely.  
  
"Hold on a second, sweetie." The receptionist replied as she flicked a piece of very fake looking blonde hair out of her face and scrolled through a clip board. She picked up the phone on the desk in front of her and dialed a number. "Excuse me, Dr. Matashi, I know you're very busy," she looked at Rika with the word very, like Rika was intruding on something by coming to see her friend. "but do you know how Ryo Akiyama in doing? Yes, uh huh, okay, I'll tell her. Thank you. G'bye." She placed the phone on the hook and looked back up at Rika. "Well, pumpkin, yo-" the fake blonde was cut off by Rika.  
  
"Don't call me that name." She ordered, well, hissed.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, it seems his heart's in shock, as well as his breathing being irregular. He lost a lot of blood and a few broken bones. Iron and Calcium deficiencies, too." She gave Rika a look as if Rika was the reason he was so injured, like she abused him or something. "They're gonna run a few tests, and then you can see him."  
  
"How long will that take?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know, babe." Ms. Fake, well, that's what Rika called her, replied.  
  
Rika sat in the waiting room with the others. The door creaked open, standing in the doorway was Mr. Akiyama. He didn't look worried at all, or happy that Ryo was alive. He went and sat on the opposite side of the room, took a magazine, and buried his face in it. Rumiko and Seiko looked at him strangely, then went back to their magazines.  
  
Kazu and Kenta were sitting next to each other in some chairs across from everyone else, Kazu bugging Kenta about something.  
  
"Come on, Kenta, you bet me fair and square! Now give me the money!" Kazu whined.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rika asked, looking at the two in disgust.  
  
"Kenta made a bet that I couldn't name all of the Lucky Charms, and I did, but now he won't give me the money!" Kazu was now complaining to Rika, who shook her head.  
  
"Kenta, stop making bets with Kazu, you know you'll lose. Now give Kazu his money." Kenta was about to protest, but Rika's glare told him to do otherwise. He slowly handed over the money. Kazu's face lit up and he took it graciously. Rika rolled her eyes at the site of Kazu's joy for money. She also rolled them because even though they were both 16, they still made silly bets. Takato and Jeri seemed to be having a lot of fun, too. They were sitting on the couch beside Rika, Takato drumming his fingers and Jeri staring into space. This was going to be another long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: Well, that chapter sucked. I NEED SUGAR! THIS IS WHAT A CHAPTER IS LIKE WHEN I DON'T HAVE SUGER!  
  
Simon: Whoa, down boy. *Whitney glares at him* I mean girl, yeah, girl.  
  
Whitney: Anyway, if you know what that green thing person -it- is, then write it in your review. I'm going to tell you next chapter, but only if someone tells me who it is, and is correct, so, tell me! Anyway, I've got to go feed Matt, so later!  
  
Simon: You're going to feed a fricken pillow? You are so screwed up.  
  
Matt: Yeah.  
  
Simon: *turns around to see who talked to him* OMG! The pillow talked! Call 911! Somebody help! Rapid pillow!  
  
Whitney: Tune in next time to see what happen to Simon after the men in white come to take him to the Mental Asylum for thinking a pillow talked ;). 


	20. Chapter 19: True Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I owned Ryo though!  
  
Ryo: *sweat drop*  
  
Whitney: Hey, why are you here again?  
  
Ryo: I dunno.  
  
Whitney: That's it. MATT! GET IN HERE!  
  
Simon: *in straight jacket* OH NO! It's the pillow! Help!  
  
Matt: *stick tongue out at Simon*: Ha ha, you're in a straight jacket because no one thought I was real. That's funny.  
  
Simon: No it's not.  
  
Whitney: Okay, let's get to the story before you and Matt get into a fight, because I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Simon: What makes you think that I'd be the one to get hurt?  
  
Whitney: Because you don't stand a chance against Matt.  
  
Simon: He's a pillow!  
  
Whitney: Very good, someone listened in school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika drummed her fingers on the table beside the waiting room couch. She checked her watch again and groaned. She had only been sitting for five minutes since she last checked her watch, but it seemed like hours, considering Kazu and Kenta were right across from her and doing really stupid things to pass the time, like seeing who could burp the loudest. Now, they were making shadow puppets. The only good thing about their stupid antics was that the receptionist, whom we'll now officially call Ms. Fake, was getting pretty annoyed.  
  
"Look! It's a two legged elephant." Kazu yelled as he used his whole body to make something that looked, amazingly, like a two legged elephant. Kenta started laughing. The waiting room door creaked open and everyone jumped up. They were, yet again, the only ones there, so they knew.  
  
The doctor looked over at Kazu, who was still in his elephant position, which was quite odd. He shook his head and turned to the others. Kazu reddened and stood up straight. The doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"I assume Ms. Matashi informed you of Ryo's injuries, so I won't go over them again. Which one of you is Ryo's father?" he asked, even though there was only one man old enough to be Ryo's father. Mr. Akiyama stood up. "Okay, may I speak with you a minute?" Mr. Akiyama nodded and followed the doctor into the hall.  
  
"That can't be good. If he wants to talk to Ryo's dad in private, that probably means." Takato trailed off.  
  
"Yeah." Henry agreed. He turned to Ashley, who had just come to Rika's birthday, and got stuck in a hospital, waiting for someone she didn't even know, or so he thought. She simply nodded, didn't complain or anything. God, he loved that girl, anyone else would probably get bored of waiting like this, but then again they were waiting for the Ryo Akiyama. He knew Ashley didn't really think much of him, though. All he did was beat Rika at the card game, and even Rika herself got over that. Oh, well, enough about that.  
  
The door opened again, and Mr. Akiyama and the doctor approached the kids, well teens. They all held their breath, praying on the inside. The looks on both of the adults' faces were not very spirit lifting. "Like I said, since you all know his injuries, or should, so I'm just going to be plain and simple, he might not make it." The doctor looked sympathetic to all of the young friends. "But I do have one question, how did this happen?" Rika looked to Kazu, who looked to Kenta, who looked to Takato, who looked to Jeri, who looked to Henry, who looked to Ashley, who shrugged. "Okay, let's put it this way, how did you find him like this?" Rika bit her lip, she was really the only one that knew, then again, the others had been watching the whole time. She edged forward a little and told her story. The doctor stood in shock. "Did you call the police?" She shook her head.  
  
"We weren't really thinking about that at the time." She replied. The doctor pointed to the phone at the front desk, where Ms. Matashi, a.k.a. Ms. Fake, sat reading a magazine.  
  
"You better call them, they'll want to know." He said as he turned towards the hallway door. "You may see him now, but I think he's either still unconscious or asleep. Room number 13."  
  
"He's in 13, dude, he's not gonna make it!" Kazu said. Rika whacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Don't say that, he is to." She stated as Kazu held his head. He looked at Alice for back up that never came. She just shrugged. Rika stuck her tongue out at him as she walked through the door. Everyone else followed behind, whether they wanted to or not.  
  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13!" Takato counted again, as soon as he said the number 13, he burst through the door, along with Rika and Kazu, resulting in them all being squished in the door frame. Rika pushed her way out and looked at the abysmal sight before her.  
  
There, laying on one of the hospital beds, was Ryo. Tubes ran through his nose to help him breath, with various other tubes connected to him and machines or IV fluid. He had a cast on his left leg, again. Around his neck was a brace, which scared everyone for fear he might be paralyzed, along with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His heart monitor wasn't a straight line, but it wasn't exactly the zig-zaggiest (no, I don't think that's a word.) thing you've ever seen.  
  
The it hit her. Her eyes were much more than moist. This wasn't a for a guilt trip, but more for the fact that her best friends could die. She turned around and collapsed into the arms of the person behind her, which was. Kazu. This was a pretty awkward situation, with a nervous Kazu, whose shoulder was occupied by Rika, soaking it. He cautiously lifted her hand patted her on the back. She sniffed and lifted her head up, wiping her eyes and walking slowly over to the couch beside Ryo's bed. She sat down, with Jeri following after her, Takato also tagging along. Kazu sat in the chair beside the couch, Alice next to him, the others on the floor or standing.  
  
RING!  
  
Ashley dug into her bag to pull out her ringing cell phone. She flipped up the cover to check who it was. "It's Whitney. I'll be outside." She left the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Senor Bob's Coffee Shop, how may I help you?" Ashley greeted.  
  
"You are so strange. Anyway, how's Japan?" Whitney asked on the other end.  
  
"It's fun. Right now we're waiting for Ryo to wake up from his unconsciousness so that we can get out of the hospital. Not that Rika would let us leave even when he did wake up."  
  
"Ryo Akiyama?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's back? That reminds me, did you.?"  
  
"No, I can't. yet."  
  
"Why? Are you in love with one of them or something?"  
  
"."  
  
"You are! Ooo! Wait until I tell Kaitlyn!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Don't you dare!"  
  
"This is why you called Lacey to tell Nick you dumped him!"  
  
"DO NOT BRING NICK INTO THIS! HE IS A FAG!"  
  
"Okay, jeez. Anyway, which one is he? I bet its Kenta. You seem like the nerdy type."  
  
"Shut up. You're mean. Anyway, it's Henry."  
  
"Henry? Why Henry when you can have Kazu? Kazu's better."  
  
"I thought you liked Ryo."  
  
"I do, but even Kazu's better than Henry."  
  
"Kazu's a cocky jerk, sometimes. Always cocky, sometimes a jerk."  
  
"So, when are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to wait until Ryo's out of the hospital. or else it might be too obvious."  
  
"Yeah. What the? ARG! Kaitlyn!"  
  
"What did she do now?"  
  
"She's been sending me e-cards again. This one's got a baby on it. She told me to tell Matt congrats. I'll have to send her one. Oh, I don't know who she likes. Damn.Well, my mom wants me off the phone, so talk to ya later. Sayonara."  
  
"See ya." Ashley hung up. She was about to turn back to the hospital when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She stood her ground. "Show yourself." She said firmly. A large black wolf-like creature emerged, followed by a young man with a raven-like being perched on his shoulder. She sighed. "What are you doing here, Kuroi?"  
  
"I came to check on you." The young man answered, stroking his bird. The dog sauntered towards her, all three of it's tails wagging slowly. She reached out and touched his head, scratching behind it's ear.  
  
"What mischief have you been causing, Kagemon?" she asked as she kneeled down in front of him, still scratching his ear. He licked her face, his golden eyes glittering in the moonlight. She giggled.  
  
"He's actually been good, when he was with me. I don't know about the other times, with you and Rika." Kuroi replied.  
  
"That's good. I see you brought Kuroimon. Wait, where's Y-" she stopped when she saw a flash of light beside her.  
  
"Yo! Yo! Yo! Who's in da house? I'm in da house!" The small green creature exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, there you are,. Um, what's with the slang junk?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's been watching VH1 in the hotel. all the time." Kuroi answered for him.  
  
"Well, I better get back in there. They're probably wondering where I've been. See ya." Ashley walked back to the hospital. Kuroi nodded and turned towards the green creature, who also nodded. With a snap of his fingers, Kuroi, Kuroimon, Kagemon, and himself were all back in their hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashley slowly opened the door to room 13. She found Rika still on the couch, but this time her legs were across Jeri and Takato's laps, much to Takato remorse, sleeping peacefully. Kazu and Kenta were fighting over who knows what, with Nikki and Alice talking in a civilized manner about their boyfriends. Henry was standing quietly by the doorway, leaning his back against the wall, arms crossed, and his eyes closed, but not sleeping.. He jumped a little when he opened his eyes and saw Ashley beside him. He smiled slightly as a greeting and closed his eyes again. She smiled back and leaned her back against the wall beside him.  
  
A soft moan was heard from around the middle of the room. Everyone looked up to see Ryo stirring. Jeri was about to wake Rika, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Ashley looking down at her.  
  
"Do not wake the sleeping beast, for then the beast might not be the one that's 'sleeping'." Ashley said, grinning. Jeri smiled at her and withdrew her hand.  
  
When Ryo had opened his eyes fully, they were full of terror. When he realized where he was, he bolted up in the bed, creating a surging ache throughout his body. He groaned in pain, laying himself back down in the bed. He readjusted to his surroundings, his eyes falling on Ashley. They widened as he began breathing heavily.  
  
Henry looked concerned at the way Ryo was acting, and the way he was looking at Ashley. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Ashley looked at Ryo innocently, concern filling her eyes also. Ryo calmed down, but still a little confused. "N-nothing." he replied.  
  
Rika's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. "Ryo!" she shrieked as she jumped up and stood at his bedside.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." He said, chuckling.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Takato asked, now able to get up since Rika's legs were no longer across his lap.  
  
"I don't really remember, but mostly abuse, mentally and physically." Ryo stated it like those were everyday things, but they probably were for the past year of his life. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Why?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Well. um.because, they wanted me to. kill." Ryo trailed off.  
  
"Kill who?" Kenta asked.  
  
"You guys." Everyone gasped.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it was?" Rika asked.  
  
Ryo bit his lip. "Well, one of them kinda looked like." Ryo looked at Ashley. "Her." He said pointing to her.  
  
"Ashley? That's ridiculous. She wouldn't do that." Henry said. "Would you?"  
  
"Of course not." Ashley responded, like she was offended. Ryo remained unconvinced. He knew one of them was her, but how could he prove it? It clicked.  
  
"Hey, Kage." He called. Ashley looked up at him. "Oh, so our name is Kage?" he asked. Ashley bit her lip.  
  
"I just looked up to see her you were talking to." She retorted. Ryo sighed. "Well, I've had enough of being accused of something absurd, so I think I'll go now." She turned around and left, Henry following behind, shrugging at everyone but Ryo, whom he was glaring at. Everyone watched the two leave. Rika turned back to Ryo.  
  
"You really think it was Ashley?" she asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, there were some others, too. A small green thing. Really wrinkly, big pointy ears, robe-like clothes." Ryo started, but was cut off by Kazu.  
  
"Hold the show! You say he was green and wrinkly?" Kazu asked. Ryo nodded.  
  
"With big, pointy ears?" Kenta asked. Ryo nodded again.  
  
"With a robe on?" Kazu asked. Ryo nodded, again. Kenta looked at Kazu. "That sounds a lot like."  
  
"But it couldn't be." Kenta deliberated.  
  
"Yoda." They said at the same time, in a trance like way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whitney: So, we only had one person who correctly answered who the green thing was, and that lucky winner is: *drum roll* Ashley. Bet you didn't guess that. Well, I did, so I get a cookie! Yay! Well, anyway, yeah, it's Yoda, as weird as that is. At least the chapter's finally done, I thought I'd never finish it. Well, I have to go walk Matt, so see ya later.  
  
Simon: You're going to walk the pillow?  
  
Whitney: Yeah. Well, anyway, Thank You and Goodnight! 


End file.
